One of Life's Encounters
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: a man after returning from war returns to his new york life in which things change after a chance meeting. Just what lies in store? Throw in Raphael and things change fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an awesome idea I came up with while reading an amazing story by a good friend of mine. I hope you all like this, it shall be extremely yummy. Just you wait and see. : D Warning: Contains violence, language, and homosexuality later on. If you do not like what you read now then go back. You have been warned. **

Chapter 1 – Returning Home

The place was crowded, as usual. Nothing was different he admitted. Still the same old stuff, people drinking and arguing, waitresses being secretly seductive as they served the drunken patrons, the sound of rape music filling the room above the loud roar of the crowded bar. He silently but swiftly walked in, only a couple of people watching him as he entered. As he sat down at the bar, the wooden stool creaked slightly.

"Vodka, just give me the bottle."

The bartender nodded and silently gave him a bottle. He paid for the whole bottle, standing and walking away from the bar to one of the empty tables. Yeah, nothing was any different, everything exactly the same. His eyes scanned the room, paying little attention to the laughing patrons in the center of the bar, but at the empty tables with only a couple of people. His attention fell upon the one table in the very far corner, shrouded in almost complete darkness. There at the table, sat a lone figure, completely sealed off from everybody else, empty bottles of beer scattered across his table, and a shot glass half full in his gloved hand. He couldn't tell much about the person, only that he seemed male, given his bulky figure despite the trench coat.

He took a sip from the bottle, the sweet liquid running down his throat, burning but tasting so good. He hadn't had a drink in over 2 years since he left, but now that he was back, it didn't hurt to at least have a few drinks. The man in the dark corner was alone, just drinking by himself, not bothering to engage in conversation or invite anybody else to drink with him. The man felt something tap his shoulder, breaking his train of thought. He looked, seeing a blonde waitress looking down at him, a sweet little smile on her face, but she seemed kind of nervous. She was probably new.

"Um….hello….Can I get you anything? We have an excellent choice of….beverages and….food…."

The man smiled and looked up at her, yeah she was new, and she was shaking like a leaf. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I don't need anything. You're new here, so I'll give you some advice. Just be nice, have a smile, and say 'can I get you anything?' If you go by those few simple things, you'll be fine. It's not a hard job, so just relax and be polite, ok?"

She was young, probably only 19 or 18. He felt so sorry for her. She nodded and turned, quickly walking away, leaving the now satisfied man as he sat back down. With a sigh he continued to silently watch the figure in the corner, taking a small drink from the bottle every now and then. He was still alone, just drinking, staring at absolutely nothing. A raise in the volume of the room caused his focus to turn from the man in the corner, to the commotion. A man was standing, anger was written on his face, his cheeks red from drinking too much.

"I told you to bring me a goddamn burger, and you fucking come back with nothing and just walk by me!"

He was screaming at the new waitress, she was looking down at her feet, her hands clenching a part of her outfit tightly.

"I'm sorry…."

The angered mans eyes widened in anger, his hand raised, outstretched.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you fuckin' dumb bitch!"

His hand came down fast, striking her hard across the face, her small form falling to the ground with a loud thump combined with her scream. Silently the observing man rose, slowly walking over to the drunken one who was about a few inches taller than him, and from the looks of him, a lot stronger. As he approached, the drunk looked at him, his hand curling into a tight fist.

"What the fuck do you want boy, you here to rescue her or somethin'? Don't try to be a hero. You'll be in the hospital."

He wasn't listening. As he approached, the fragile and now crying waitress rose to her feet shakily, one hand clutching her now hurt face delicately. He stopped in front of her, gently helping her fully to her feet. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's alright, go on now. I'll deal with this insolent good for nothing. I suggest you get some ice on that, or it will continue to swell."

Her eyes lit up with happiness as she nodded and ran off, disappearing from view as she went through the door to the kitchen. A rough hand went on his shoulder, spinning him around. The drunk was in his face, spitting with every word as he spoke loudly.

"Who the hell you callin' good for nothin' and…in…in…insolent you fucker, I outta kick your ass!"

The calm man sighed, slowly wiping the disgusting spit from his face before looking at the drunk with a glare that was compared to a million daggers.

"You dare harm a woman? A woman who just started working here, who was probably just going to serve somebody else while your food was being made? How dare you, insolent filth. You don't deserve your food, or the satisfaction of her services. You disgust me."

The drunks eyes blazed with fury as he roughly pushed the man back. He only smiled and continued to stare. The drunk drew his fist back to punch him, as his fist rushed forward, the others hand swiftly grabbed his fist, holding it tightly. With his other hand his palm shot forward and right, pushing the drunks elbow in the opposite direction it bent, snapping the bone in half. The drunk howled in pain and agony as he fell to the floor screaming, tears running down his face. It was truly a pathetic sight. The man looked up, seeing the drunks other companions staring in terror at him. He smiled evilly, and turned around on the heel of his combat boot. Everybody was staring. The only sound in the bar was that of the music playing. Suddenly a few people started clapping and cheering, then more joined in. Soon the whole bar was cheering. He looked around, not caring for the applause or begging for more attention with his hands in the air, he only looked around.

The whole bar was excited, and soon everybody was laughing and drinking with joy, some still giving cheers to the man for coming to the waitress's aid. The only person, who hadn't done a thing, was the one sitting in the corner, his head, covered by a scarf and hat, now turned in his direction. He stared back. The only thing he was able to make out was his eyes. They were partially covered, but the color could be seen, amber. He continued to stare, slowly picking up his bottle of vodka before taking a drink. The bar continued being noisy, soon it began to hurt his head. He decided a nice warm shower and some sleep would do him good. He rose, heading out the door while grabbing his leather jacket. Once outside, he calmly walked down the street, seeing the man whose arm he had just broke trying to get into his truck. Once he arrived home, he took that hot shower, and then slipped into some boxer briefs and loose shorts before heading to the bedroom. His feet moved silently across the hardwood floors.

As he stretched out on the bed, his wet hair fell in his eyes, he didn't care, and he was tired. As he began to drift off, the thought that kept coming back to him was the man sitting in the dark corner, just staring at him. Soon, sleep took him over.

Raphael ran across the rooftop quickly, trying to get back to the lair as fast as he could, not wanting a lecture from his older brother. It was already almost 2. He needed to get home as quickly as possible. His mind kept going back to that bar fight, well you couldn't really call it a fight since only one blow landed, and that was the end of it. But it was absolutely amazing, Raph thought. The guy was completely calm, and snapped the guys arm so quickly Raph barely saw it happen. That man intrigued him, made him want to watch him more. He was cool looking, sort of like one of those actors from the action movies. Tall, probably 6 foot, black straight shaggy hair that hung over his eyes. A firm body so it seemed. His eyes were a light green, the color of his Brother Leo's skin. As Raph entered the sewers, he was sure to take the secret route he had found that led right to the wall of his room, where he had a secret trap door. As he entered, he slipped into his bed, completely tired, his head spinning from drinking. His mind constantly kept thinking about that guy. He could do that stuff just as easily as that guy could, but still, it was amazing to see!

"Totally worth the trip I'd say…." Raph said as he fell asleep instantly.

**Oh super fantastic, Raphie getting' drunk and a super awesome hot guy being a knight in shining armor for the poor waitress. What will happen next, who knows? If you like this, please read and review. I always love to hear the reader's comments, so please, don't be shy, review! I love you all my little gum drops! Until next time! Peace and love, oh and fudge! Lots and lots of gooey fudge! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all have liked the first chapter, because here's the second! Enjoy! I had to get advice from my boyfriend, so I thank him for giving me the inspiration I needed. :) Well here's chapter 2, enjoy everybody, your all are super special to me!**

Chapter 2 –

The sound of the morning, birds chirping, the noise outside his windows stirring him from his deep slumber, opening his eyes to stare at his alarm clock. The clock read 9:23, it was still early. If he wanted he could get at least another hour of sleep, but he decided against it. Rising up from his bed, he slipped out of the covers and walked over to his dresser to find some clothes to wear for the day. Grabbing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white t shirt he dressed slowly, still sleepy from just waking up. When he finished dressing he then realized he needed to take a shower.

"Fuck…." He said with a sigh.

Removing every bit of his clothes and laying them on the bed for after, he headed to the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it heat up before stepping into the warm cascade, the water running down his naked body. He sighed and shook his head, trying to wake himself up more. After showering he dressed again, feeling much more awake than when he got in the shower. Going into the kitchen and eating some breakfast he pondered on what he could do today. Getting up from the table he sighed and bowed his head as he realized it was Thursday. He had to go to work. He worked at a high quality restaurant. He was the top chef there. He cooked everything and made it delicious. He was paid an amount of 267 dollars an hour. He came home from work with about 1,500 dollars a day. Finally completely ready for work, he headed out. When he arrived, only a few people were there, he realized he was a bit early. Walking in, he saw two of his friends, Nicole and Sam.

"Good morning guys, miss me?"

The two turned and there eyes widened in surprise before they crushed him in a giant hug. Nicole was the first to hug before letting go.

"Nick! Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever! I'm glad your back."

He smiled and was about to reply but got crushed in another hug by his other friend Sam.

"Damn buddy you leave us for two years then you decide to just pop in and surprise us all. I misses you man, welcome back. Was it fun bein an army dog for more then 2 years?"

Nick sighed and stepped back, remembering when he was being drilled, and when he was in battle.

"Yeah it was fun when it was just drills…but when things got bloody, it wasn't pretty. I couldn't deal with it at first, it was scary."

Sam laughed and patted him on the back.

"I heard you demanded to use a sword, and not a gun. You and that sword business is going to get you killed one day man, just sayin'."

Nick grinned widely and poked his friend in the chest.

"Well, actually Sammy, I killed the most. Not something to be proud of but yeah, I killed way more than any of my other teammates."

Sam's eyes widened then he nodded. Nick gave them both another hug before they all got to work, Nick cooking the food, doing what he loved while Nicole and Sam served it with smiles. The other workers arrived later, and they were just as surprised to see Nick back as Nicole and Sam were. When the food was being prepared in the kitchen, everybody talked and had a good time, recalling past events. Nick told them of his time in the front lines, filled with both horror and ferocious action. Before they all knew it, it was time for the restaurant to close and for everybody to head home. After everybody had went home, Nick, Sam, and Nicole stayed behind to clean up. After cleaning up Nick decided to call it a day and head home, but stopped as he heard Nicole call his name. He turned and seen her stop in front of him.

"Um, sorry to stop you, but I was wondering if you could walk me home? I'm a little scared to go by myself?"

Nick smiled and nodded, understanding what it felt like to walk the dark streets alone. The streets were oddly quiet, which was unusual for New York. Nick turned and walked down an alley, seeing it as a faster way to get Nicole home. Nicole stopped at the mouth of the alley. Worry could be seen across her features.

"Nick, I don't think we should be in the alleys. We could get attacked…"

He turned and stared at her, confused, but smiled and took her hand, keeping her close seeing she was afraid.

"No worries. You're with a man who survived two years on the front, I'm sure a few thugs wouldn't even make me break a sweat. As long as you stay by my side, you'll be perfectly fine, alright?"

Nicole nodded and wrapped her arms around his single arm. Although quite embarrassed that she was this close to him, she was terribly afraid. They walked through the abandoned alley, Nick searching every corner. Nicole was right. New York was a dangerous place, especially at night, so even he had to be cautious. They walked down the empty streets, going down another alley, but stopping as a sound rang through the alley. Turning his head slightly, Nick looked to see four black figures standing at the mouth of the alley. Nicole gasped and clutched his arm tightly, her eyes wide with terror. The figures got closer, a couple of them large in size, holding some sort of object in there hands that was long. Nick pushed Nicole back as he moved backwards, preparing to turn and run, a fight wasn't what he needed. But a noise from behind froze them both. Turning slightly to see more figures coming toward them, they were cornered. Nick cursed loudly and looked at Nicole.

"Get up against the wall, whatever you do, don't intervene. When you see an opening, run. Run as fast as you can from here, go to your house, lock all your doors, windows, everything. I don't want you getting hurt."

His voice was stern, commanding, but Nicole shook her head and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I can't just leave you here, what will you do?"

Nick smiled and looked at the figures that were steadily advancing. Soon they would be able to see them.

"I'll fight them of course. I'm very good at martial arts. That was a request I made in the military as well, now when I say, make a mad run for it, understood?"

She was reluctant, but she nodded. Nick turned and stared at the figures, now being able to see what they looked like. Most of them were big and strong. Each thug holding a baseball bat or an iron pipe in there hands. The one in the middle, the biggest one of them all, laughed, sending a chill down Nick's spine. He had blonde hair. It was long and tied back in a ponytail, a long, spiraling dragon tattoo wrapped around his left arm. Nick tensed, his hands clenched, his eyes scanning every thug. The ones who were behind them now joined the one in front of him, still having a lot of space since the alley was quite large. The large tattooed man grinned, the others advancing slowly.

"Just give us your money and we won't hurt ya…much."

Nick stared at the man who spoke. He was scrawny, probably just acting touch because he had all his buddies and there boss with them.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you gentlemen but I'm afraid I have no money on me at the moment. My wallet is in my room. So I'm sad to say that the fight you were so looking forward too won't be happening."

The others stopped, staring at him with idiotic looks. The large one with the tattoo was serious, now giving Nick a deadly glare.

"Well then, if you don't have any money, we'll just have to make due with your pretty little girlfriend right behind you."

Nick looked to see Nicole's eyes widen tremendously. He stepped forward and stared straight into the large mans eyes.

"That's a problem sir. Nobody is taking her anywhere. So I think it best if you all just went home. I'm not in the mood to deal with such trash."

Most of the thugs were intimidated and were about to attack but stopped as the large man with the tattoo laughed, clearly amused.

"You're not in the mood to deal with trash? Were trash? Oh I'll show you just how wrong you are. Don't think I don't know who you are. Little army boy just returned home from war, how nice, but you don't scare me. I'll show you just how badly I can make you hurt."

Nick glanced at the others and slowly slid into his fighting stance. _I can't take on more than three people at once. Hopefully things go in my favor…_

"Well lets not waste anymore time, I have to get her home, so come on."

The leader grinned and with a flick of his hand, two of them came charging. Both swung in the same direction, making it easy for Nick to just side step and bring the back of his hand crashing across ones face, sending him to the ground. The other swung again, and again, but he easily avoided the attacks and finally countered with a powerful jab to the throat followed by a dragon kick, sending him crashing into the wall. More charged after, more than three. He ducked, barely avoiding a swing that would have cracked his skull open, countering by coming up with a rising axe kick he knocked the guy out cold. He turned and punched another in the face, but felt a massive pain in his side as a baseball bat hit him hard. He wasn't used to fighting so many people with only his fists. Now if he had a sword or a bokken he would be perfectly fine and this would be over and done with, but luck was not on his side tonight.

Raphael stared down at the scene, thinking to jump in and help the guy right then, but that would be a problem. His breathing was calm and relaxed from inside his Nightwatcher helmet. He would wait a little longer, hoping that the guy would find an opening and bring them all down. He'd wait just a bit longer…

Nick jumped back, blocking a powerful swing with a pipe, pain shooting through his arm as he did. He kicked a guy in the face, blood pouring from his now broken nose. He picked up a pipe, holding it as if he would a Katana, but it was much heavier. He blocked and countered a downward strike, the guy crumbling to the ground instantly. As his breathing became heavy, the pipe dropped from his hands with a loud clang. There were more of them, more than he could take on. He wouldn't last much longer, not with there cheap moves and dirty tricks. The tattoo guy was gone, nowhere to be seen. Nicole was still pressed against the wall, but the thugs weren't after her now, they were after Nick.

Raph sighed, not liking that the thugs were going against him with bats and pipes. He was dressed as the Nightwatcher tonight, like he was every night, and he was about to kick some major thug butt. Jumping down from the high rooftop he landed with a loud thud, standing between the now weakened Nick and the thugs.

"Now, now guys. It's not fair to have a seven on one. So why don't you try that with two on seven, how's that for ya?"

The thugs backed away for a moment, clearly nervous about having to go up against the Nightwatcher, but they charged, making Raph grin widely behind his helmet. Weighted chains dropped from his hands, he spun them quickly before twirling them, smacking every single remaining thug across the face or on the head, sending them to the ground in one attack. The weights on the ends of the chains were very heavy, which packed quite the punch. Raph looked at Nicole, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Go on. Run home before more of 'em come. Go on."

Nicole nodded and quickly ran out of the alley and down the street, disappearing from view quickly. Raph turned around to face the man behind him, his eyes roaming over his beaten body.

"You OK?"

Nick stared at the armored man, he knew him as the Nightwatcher. Only just hearing about the crime fighting vigilante from his friends and news, he was quite fascinated to actually meet the hero of the city.

"Yes, I'm alright…thank you. I'm glad you decided to jump in when you did, or I would probably be dead right now."

Raph nodded, deciding not to say anymore. He turned and ran down the alley, jumping up to catch the fire escape ladder before climbing it with amazing speed. Nick watched him go. Wanting to talk to him more, but thinking it best until the next time they met. He would make sure they met again, after seeing the Nightwatcher in person. He was absolutely fascinated by the man shrouded in mystery.

**Oh my dear sweet lord…What was all that about? Who were those thugs, and isn't the Nightwatcher smextastic! What will happen next, what will our Nick do now? Find out next chapter. I hope everybody has liked this so far, I really do love writing. So please read and review, telling me what you think. And if you have some juicy and amazing ideas for the next chapter, send me a message saying your thoughts, and I'll definitely consider them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everybody, chapter two was a big yay for me, so here is chapter three. I got this idea again, from my boyfriend who is so generously helping me with getting this all together and making it not crappy at all. Well, here is chapter three, in all of its glory. **

Chapter 3 – A Secret Revealed

The day had gone well, after the fight in the alley Nick returned home and slept, trying to heal his aching body. When he woke up the next morning he showered, and when he looked at his body, evidence of the fight was clearly visible on his torso and arms. After showering he called in to work saying he couldn't make it, he wasn't feeling well. His work didn't mind but he would be questioned by his friends, that he knew. He spent the day writing on his laptop, his mind wandering over his brief encounter with the Nightwatcher. He kept thinking about the Nightwatcher so much that he caught himself writing about him, involving the Nightwatcher in his story. Starting to erase, but then reading through what he was absent mindedly typing, he seen that it was quite good, but quite odd how he went over the detail of his costume, how it showed off his body despite the bulky armor. Deciding to leave the detail be and stop for the day, he decided to go out and maybe have a drink. Seeing that it was almost 12 he thought it the perfect time.

Getting completely dressed in a pair of tight faded blue jeans, a muscle shirt that showed off his firm torso, and his combat boots, he headed to his favorite bar to hopefully have a good time.

He came here almost every night, drinking, drinking away his troubles, his troubles as the Nightwatcher, his troubles at home. Every day seemed so stressful, sure there were fun times, but the arguing with his oldest brother always made him very angry. Every night he dressed up as the Nightwatcher, and after his patrol was done, he'd try and come to this place. Sometimes he couldn't so he had to just go back home and sleep. The place was pretty empty tonight, only a few tables were occupied, but then again, it was only 12. The door to the bar opened, Raph looked, seeing the same man who had saved that waitress, and who was in that fight with the Purple Dragons in the alley. He didn't say a word to anybody, just took a seat at the bar. Raph watched him silently, deciding to take a slight interest in this man, seeing as his background was interesting, as was the way he went about doing things. Time passed, and Raph just sat and drank, watching the man secretly out of the corner of his eye.

Nick sighed and looked around, not having as much of a good time as he thought. Feeling bored and lonely, he looked for somebody to talk too, but only seen a couple of people in the brightly lit tables. Suddenly, he remembered the man sitting in the corner the first time he came here after returning home. Looking in the corner, he scanned the darkness, seeing the man just sitting all by himself again. A bit reluctant to go and speak with him, seeing as he liked to drink alone, he sat there thinking for several minutes. After long deliberation he rose from his seat and walked over to the table. He looked down at the shadowed man, who gave a quick look at him, then went back to drinking.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Raph stared at his drink, not answering, but debating in his head. _If I let him join me, would that be bad? I guess it's alright if we just drink together. Why the hell not, I could use the company. _Patting the table Raph allowed Nick to sit across from him. Seating himself, Nick slowly grabbed a bottle of vodka and opened it, he thought it odd that this man had multiple bottles of liquor and he's only drank about 2, he must know how much he can drink.

"So, do you come here often?"

Raph smirked behind his scarf. _Wow that's fuckin' original. _Looking up at the man fully, Raph decided that since he was in the cloak of darkness, it was alright to make eye contact.

"Yeah..."

Nick nodded quickly and looked away. He was messing up, making himself look odd, he had to fix things, and fast.

"So, what kind of liquor do you like to drink? What's your all time favorite?" He said as he looked back at Raph.

Raph had to think about that one, he liked some stuff, but his favorite would have to have been just straight up vodka.

"Vodka..."

Nick grinned and raised his bottle in agreement.

"Same with me, but I'm really not much of a drinker, I just decided to have a few every now and then since I got back. Not nothing major, just to loosen up, you know?"

Raph understood, giving a slight nod to show that he did. Nick looked down at his bottle, and then took a big drink, getting nervous. Raph smirked and watched him closely. He wasn't much for meeting new people, at least, not in his current state. For awhile Nick asked him questions, which Raph answered with only one word, not wanting to say too much. As time passed, the vodka was slowly consumed, and before long, it was 10 past 3 in the morning. By this time Raph had consumed a bit too much alcohol, and was grinning madly and blabbing about his family.

Raph slammed his fist down on the table, his eyes wide as he stared at Nick.

"I'm serious! You do _not_ wanna meet my brotha. He's such a goody, goody! He pisses me off _all_ the damn time and when I go out to have a bit of fun like I am right _now_, I get the lecture when I get home! I'm havin' a blast with you man, you're alright, ya know that?"

Nick laughed and nodded, now seeing that his drinking buddy had taken it a bit too far. He listened as he let Raph go on about his family, quite enjoying the chance to talk with the mysterious stranger.

"I'm not even joking, I'm not like Mikey, and right now I'm serious! He pisses me off so bad sometimes to where we _fight_ each other! I tell ya, my family is cool and all, but Leo really pisses me off a lot. But that's enough of my big mouth, what about you, you have any family?"

Nick sadly shook his head and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry to say. They died a year ago in a fire. My brother tried to go in and save them, but he was held back by the firemen. After they died, my brother and I moved here, and we got jobs, and places to live. I hear he's a cop, working on the big cases about the Purple Dragons. I hope he's alright."

Raph 'hmm'd' and hit the table again, getting an idea.

"I got it! You should join the police force too! Kick ass with him!"

Nick suppressed a loud laugh as he stated.

"I was in the _army_. I'm better than a police officer. I can't go around arresting people but if I run into some thugs on the street, I can kick there ass a bit."

Raph grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"I kick my fair share of Purple Dragon ass. They like to mess with people, so I mess with them back."

Nick nodded and laughed, feeling that he should head home now and get some sleep. Standing from his seat Nick sighed and moved away from the table.

"Well, I think I need to head home. I need to sleep, it's pretty late."

Raph looked up at him and nodded, but quickly stood and smiled.

"I'll walk with you. I need to get home too, care if I join?"

Nick thought about it for a second, but decided it was alright. He quite liked this shaded guy. Beginning to walk towards the door Nick stopped as he heard a loud thud. Turning to see what it was, he found that it was Raph. He had fallen over or tripped. Looking up, Raph held out his hand.

"Care to give me a hand buddy, I fell and can't get up."

Nick nodded and helped him to his feet. They made there way out of the bar, walking slowly down the street, talking about there interests and what they liked to do in there spare time. The walk to Nick's house was about 45 minutes, so they had awhile to talk. Raph laughed loudly and almost fell as he was explaining something his brother Mikey did once to his food. Nick reached out and grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling completely. Having hold of his arm, Nick could tell it was quite large, meaning he was muscular, very muscular. Letting go Nick kept his hands at his sides, suddenly getting a thought.

"Hey, you never did tell me your name?"

Raph looked at him weirdly for a second, but shrugged and put an arm around Nick's shoulders.

"Well sorry, musta slipped my mind. My name is Raphael. But ya can call me Raph. I painted shit way back then and got fuckin' famous for it! I'm such a talented artist!"He said as he waved his other hand in front of him before he busted out laughing. Nick gave him a curious sideways look but dismissed the thought.

"Well Raph, that's an odd name, but it seems to suit you well. I'm Nick."

Raph giggled and gave him a big hug.

"Nice ta meet ya Nicky."

Nick's eyes widened as he was squeezed tightly to where he couldn't breathe. After a second or two Raph let go and continued to walk down the street, staggering slightly. Watching him walk down the street, Nick noticed that he was singing. It was something in another language so he couldn't understand it.

"Luka, Luka Night Fever, haji geru...hahaha!"

Nick dashed forward as Raph fell forward, catching him before he completely fell. Raph giggled happily as he clung to Nick.

"Hold me I'm falling and if I fall I'll be a little blood stain."

Nick growled and put Raph on his feet.

"I am holding you, you twit."

Raph giggled more and poked Nick in the chest.

"Be nice to me or I'll kick your ass Nicky."

Nick sighed and continued walking. Raph seemed to strike him as the serious, aggressive drunk, but he supposed it all depended on the type of alcohol he had. And in this case, vodka made him act silly. They walked on while Raph continued to walk every which way but still followed Nick. Soon they were almost at his house, and Raph was starting to calm down.

"Say, Nick, we almost there yet, my feet are killin' me."

Nick nodded and pointed ahead.

"Yeah, that's my house, right there. Say, Raph. I was wondering, why do you wear all those clothes, it's in the middle of spring, and your dressed as if it's winter. I'm just curious."

Raph kicked a can out of his way and looked at Nick with a serious look.

"I just do, enough said."

Nick stopped and turned, looking at him fully.

"I didn't mean to make you angry or anything, I was just curious. Do you have a scar or something that you don't want anybody to see? Did you get hurt?"

Raph looked away and sighed, but nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, somethin' similar that."

Nick stared at him for a long moment before speaking again.

"Raph, you can show me. I won't mind. I've been in a war, I've seen much, much worse. I'm sure a little scar won't bother me."

Raph scoffed and looked at him.

"Oh yeah it would. This is the kind of scar that if people get one little look, it's AHHHHHH HOLY SHIT!"

He said, waving his hands around frantically, imitating a scared person. Nick gave him a 'whatever' look and pressed on.

"I can handle it Raph, come on. You seem like a really cool guy, I'd like to see what you _look_ like at least. I'm not asking for much, just to see your face. I think me and you could be good friends."

Raph laughed and then sighed, half of his mind wanting to chance it, but the other saying that he shouldn't show himself to others. It was bad, it always turned out bad when he was seen by a human, they ran and screamed 'monster'. He didn't like that he couldn't show himself, Leo always told him never to reveal himself, no matter what. But a thought came to him, Leo tells him not to do a lot of things, and he does them just to piss him off. This could be one of those things, what was the worse that could happen? If he ran and screamed Raph would just catch him and keep him quiet, try and calm him down. The worse case scenario is that he was attacked out of fear, and this guy didn't look to be the type to get scared. Raph sighed again and looked at Nick seriously.

"Alright, but first let's get to yer house, I'll show ya then, ok?"

Nick nodded and smiled. They walked on, walking into the house, instantly hit with cool air. Raph shuddered and wrapped the trench coat tighter around his body.

"Shit! You have it freezin' in here! And you said _I_ was dressed for winter, this _is_ winter!"

Nick laughed nervously and quickly shut off the ac.

"Sorry about that, this house can get pretty hot when the air isn't on, and I don't like coming home to a freezing house, it sucks."

Raph threw his hands up in the air in exaggeration.

"Better than being a human Popsicle in yer own home, I'd rather be burnin' up for about 10 minutes then walk into this shit!"

Nick laughed nervously again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Raph, umm...but yeah, this is my house."

He walked around and pointed to the doors as they passed.

"That's the kitchen, the bathroom, there is another upstairs. Guest bedroom, kitchen, I want to take out that damn door and put in an archway, I'll do that this summer. There is the living room, upstairs is my room, along with my study where I keep my computer, books, all that good crap. Umm...well I think that just about covers the important rooms."

Raph liked his house a lot. It was the kind of house he wanted to live in, if he was human. Nick went into the living room, sitting down on the sofa while Raph sat down in the arm chair.

"So, Raph, care to show me what you look like now? Trust me, I'll be fine with it, I promise."

Raph sighed and just stared.

"Come on, it's late, maybe some other time."

Nick shook his head and gestured to the house with his hand.

"Come on, I showed you my entire house practically. I'm not asking for much here man. Just humor me, please?"

Raph growled in frustration and thought for a long moment. It wouldn't hurt, it fact, he could even gain a human friend if this went well, he'd like that a lot. Sighing in defeat, Raph stood, walking to the center of the living room.

"Alright man, but I'm serious, it's not what you think."

Nick nodded and his face turned serious, watching Raph closely, waiting for him to reveal his face. Raph slowly lifted his hand up to the thick scarf that hid most of his face, slowly gripping the material, he gently pulled it away, and at the same time, taking off the hat that hid the top of his head. His face now revealed Raph stared at Nick, waiting for his reaction. What Nick saw made his eyes widen. The guy he pictured to have human features was not a human at all. His skin was dark green, his eyes, a bright gold, were showing behind a bright red headband. Raph decided to show a bit more and removed his gloves, showing his large, three fingered hands. Also taking off his trench coat, letting it fall to the floor behind him, Raph stepped forward, letting Nick take in what he was. His chest, and between his legs was covered by a protective plastron, its color a light yellow. On his wrists, elbows, and knees were protective leather armor you could say. Around his waist was a leather belt, tied securely which contained two, deadly sharp Sais. Nick was speechless. He had no clue on what to say, or how to react.

**Oh my dear sweet lord! What will Nick think of Raph now? Will he freak out, or accept what Raph is? You'll find out next chapter. :) I hope everybody likes this so far, I'm getting a lot of readers, so that makes me very happy. :) I'll start writing on chapter 4 as soon as possible, so until then, be patient. I love you all my little kittens! Peace and love, oh and milk, lots and lots of sweet, delicious milk. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I really liked chapter 3, so I'm going to continue the series with chapter 4! I really like the number of readers I've gotten over the time I've been with this site. I love you all, so without further delay, here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – Coming to a Conclusion

He had absolutely no idea what to say. His eyes were wide. It was all he could do to keep his mouth from dropping. Raphael stood before him, a worried look on his face as he stood in front of Nick, his appearance revealed. He didn't think that Raph meant this, but now that he knew, it shocked him extremely. Amber eyes stared into chocolate brown, silently and surprisingly praying that the reaction wouldn't be a freak out. He was purely shocked, but beforehand he had promised not to freak out, and he made sure he didn't.

But the fact that what was standing before him was a mutated turtle shocked him greatly. Taking another step forward, Raph wanted to know where he stood. In reaction, Nick took a slight step back. From seeing this, Raph's eyes widened as sadness filled his chest. Slowly backing up and redressing himself quickly, he quickly walked past Nick, who was still staring ahead, and to the front door. Before opening the door and exiting, Raph looked over his shoulder and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry...If you wanna talk to me again...I'll be at the bar..."

With that he left, shutting the door behind him softly. Nick felt his head spin so he covered his eyes with one hand, breathing deeply to recover. He wasn't expecting anything like that, nothing at all like what he just seen. It was extremely shocking, putting him at a loss for words. Thinking to quickly run out and apologize, Nick stood and starting to turn, but stopped as another revelation occurred to him. When he thought of speaking to Raph, or even thought of Raph, it made him uneasy, made him uncomfortable. He had never been in this type of situation before. He didn't know what to do.

After pondering the situation for several moments, Nick came to the conclusion of waiting awhile, hoping that his awkwardness would pass, not wanting for Raphael to think badly of him in any way. Even though they had only just met, they got along extremely well during the time they had drank and talked. For some reason now that when he thought of talking to Raph, knowing what he was it made him lock up and just stare. He honestly hoped that the feeling went away soon, otherwise he had the bad feeling he would lose an 'in the future' good friend. Deciding to head to bed, Nick quickly ascended the stairs and went to his room, crawling in the bed and after only a few short seconds, falling asleep.

Raphael sat down in the wooden chair with a sigh, his eyes sad and angry, sad that it didn't go as he had liked, and angry at himself, angry at himself for making himself look like a fool. He had put his trust in Nick, and yes Nick didn't freak out, he just stared in utter shock, but that was pretty much just like freaking out. Realizing that it wasn't that bad, and that things could possibly get better, Raph smiled and sighed, relieved a little and hoping that Nick would soon show up. Sitting there up until 5 o clock, Raph drank slowly, watching the entrance, but Nick never showed up. Maybe he just needs till tomorrow, Raph thought to himself as he rose with a sigh. Deciding to head home and go to bed, Raph quickly left, walking down the streets until he found a sewer lid and lifted it up with ease, jumping in and landing on hard cement.

Walking through the tunnels until he reached the entrance to his home, he gave a soft sigh before opening the door and stepping in, instantly greeted by his older brother.

"You're usually never out _this_ late. Have a fun time risking our secrecy?"

Raph gave him an evil glare and replied sharply.

"Fuck off Fearless. I'm goin' to bed, what I do is my business, so stay the fuck out of my personal life."

Leo rose from the couch and walked to stand in front of Raph.

"When your going out, and risking the safety and security of our family by getting drunk, I think it is my business and I have every right to get into your personal life it if involves endangering our family because of your selfishness."

Raph's eyes widened in anger and his voice rose slightly.

"My selfishness, I'm not a fuckin' idiot Leo! I know how to stay secretive and shit I'm not 7! I can take care of myself! And ya know what makes it all even worse! You lecturing and running your mouth all the damn time, it pisses me off, no fuckin' wonder I go out all the time, I can't stand you!"

"Well if you can't stand me then don't do things that will make me have to lecture you, were not kids anymore Raph. You can't just go around doing whatever you want!"

Raph growled and got stepped closer, his face now right in his brothers.

"You're not the boss of me Fearless, I'll do whatever the fuck I want, when I want, and how I want. Now get the hell outta my way, I'm goin' to bed."

With that said he shoved past his brother, heading to his room quickly so he wouldn't have to listen to his older brother anymore. Leo stood alone in the living room, staring down at the floor. He was only trying to be a good leader, to look out for his brothers...but perhaps he was being too harsh on Raphael, perhaps he was going about it the wrong way. Sighing in defeat, He headed towards the dojo, deciding to meditate instead of sleep. He would have to be ready for training in an hour anyway.

The next day was off for Raphael. He was hoping eagerly to make a new friend, and was particularly very happy about the matter. He had never had a human friend before, one that he could talk to and so on. It excited him that there was a chance of gaining a friend on the surface. Training was normal, and at breakfast he was quiet, he spent his time in his room, waiting for a good chance to go up to the surface. When the area was dying down and everybody was becoming drowned in there own activities, Raph decided to head out, dressing in his usual trenchcoat, gloves and hat, he headed out the door, telling his younger brother Mikey, who was consumed in his video games that he would be back later.

When he made it to the bar he was hoping to see Nick there, waiting for him at one of the tables, but everybody's face was as clear as day, and none of them even looked a bit like Nick. With a heavy sigh Raph sat down at his usual table, ordering a bottle of beer before resting his head on his hand. Taking a long drink from the bottle, Raph had a million thoughts going through his head, deciding that it didn't matter if he spoke out loud. It actually helped him think clearer if he spoke his thoughts and problems.

"He'll show up...I hope. Man I'm such a fuckin' idiot. I guess this is my fault. I shouldn't have talked to him in the first place, shoulda just kept quiet and told him to go away, but no Raph ya had to just be a moron and let him drink with ya. Then ya go and get wasted and fuckin' show your identity, what the hell? You actually were hopin' that the dude would accept you, it doesn't help to dream."

He finished with a heavy sigh and hit his forehead hard. Blaming his self for probably scarring the guy for life, it was his fault for even trusting him enough. He was angry at himself, but mostly sad. He had put his trust in a complete stranger, secretly hoped to finally be accepted by a human. He had only hurt himself by doing what he had, he was to blame.

Nick gave a groan and rubbed his eyes, feeling the effect of the days labors beginning to take there toll. He had to cook a lot, the restaurant today was packed and every hour he had to be in constant motion. His friend's shifts had already ended and had headed home, he was the only one who was told to stay behind and clean up, an order from the boss to 'get him back into working'. After he finished cleaning he sat down on a counter, wanting to take a quick break before heading home.

His mind ran over today's events, laughing as he remembered when the other chef almost ran right into him but dodged out of the way in the funniest of ways, her face was priceless. Taking off his chef's coat and folding it neatly before putting it back in the cabinet, Nick walked out the door and started down the road to go home. Giving quick glances at the people who walked by him, he walked slowly, enjoying the night air. Suddenly a thought came to him, he had suddenly thought of yesterdays encounter.

Yesterday he had been shocked so badly he was at a loss for words. The man he had talked too that night, had turned out to actually be a walking, talking mutated turtle. It freaked him out, but he wasn't afraid or anything, it was just that it made him feel awkward and shocked. Raphael probably thought him a big jerk now, seeing as he didn't say a word to stop the banded turtle as he left. He was probably waiting at the bar now, wanting to talk to him again. Nick knew that Raph thought of him badly, he had said he would be perfectly fine with it, said he wouldn't freak out or scream, but he didn't keep his promise. Raph was probably mad at him, and Nick wouldn't blame him if he was.

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, he sighed heavily and hung his head, swallowing hard before he began walking again. This time his destination was not his home, but the bar where he hoped to find Raphael. He walked fast, wanting to get there as soon as possible. It was almost 12, hopefully Raph was already there, if not he would wait for him. As he arrived at the entrance to the bar, he stopped, just staring at the door, afraid to open it and walk in. Giving another heavy sigh, he opened the door and walked in, surrounded by music and laughter. His eyes scanned the area, searching the corners and dark spots of the bar. His eyes fell upon one figure sitting in the far right corner. His head hung low and a bottle of beer in his hands. Swallowing hard Nick walked past the multiple tables, towards Raph. When he was beside the table, he looked down at him. Raph hadn't even noticed he was there.

Sighing silently, Nick swallowed again and spoke his voice low and quiet.

"Raph..."

The red banded turtle looked up, wanting to know who spoke his name, but froze as his eyes came to see Nick standing beside him. Raph just stared, not knowing what to say. Nick gave a small smile and asked quietly.

"Care if I sit down?"

Raph shook his head quickly, his eyes never leaving Nick as he sat in the chair across from him. Nick sighed and stared at Raph, studying his features. He studied the color of Raph's dark green skin, the color of his eyes, his mouth, and his headband. Raph swallowed and looked away.

"Sorry for scarin' ya. Didn't mean too, but ya did say ya wouldn't freak."

Nick looked down and swallowed.

"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to be rude or anything, but you have to understand, I've never met anybody like you before, and it just shocked me is all...I'm alright with you now. Please forgive me for my actions..."

Raph looked at him and gave an irritated look.

"Don't get all formal on me now, your startin' to sound like my asshole brother. Don't worry about it, so just drop it and forget about it. I understand, so...yer not afraid of me?"

Nick smiled and shook his head.

"No I'm not. I was never afraid, just really shocked. I'm sorry about that, forgive me?"

Raph grinned and nodded.

"Eh what the hell, yeah yer forgiven, but don't get all shocked on me again next time ya see me, cause if ya do I'll have to beat ya up." He finished with a laugh.

Nick grinned and laughed with him, enjoying that he had finally confronted Raph, and was now comfortable around him. Through the rest of the night they drank and laughed, Raph telling Nick about his family more, but this time he wasn't rambling like a drunk, he was telling him about the funny things that had happened, and a few of the bad times. Nick also shared a few stories with Raph, how long he had to fight in the war and what he had to do, Raphael listened to that topic instantly. They got along very well. Before they knew it, it was almost 4 in the morning. Feeling a bit tired, Nick rose from the table and yawned.

"Well Raph, I think I need to head home. I'm beat, how about we come back here tomorrow my treat."

Raph grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah anything to get some free beer, you bet I'll be there."

Nick nodded and walked out of the bar, heading towards his house, taking the alleyway shortcut. He remembered the encounter he had with the purple dragons, and honestly didn't want to have to go up against them again. This time he had his combat knife with him, in case something like that were to happen again. Almost out of the alleyway Nick stopped as he heard a sound from behind him. Sighing, he turned around and seen a bunch of figures at the entrance of the alley walking towards him, his hand going to the handle of his combat knife. Unsheathing the blade slightly, Nick crouched slightly and stared at the figures as the biggest one turned out to be the leader, the one with the purple dragon tattoo around his arm. The man grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"We got you now army boy, nowhere to run, so just give up. You won't get away like last time. The Nightwatcher won't save you this time."

Nick's eyes switched from the group behind the large man to the exit beside him. If he tried to run, he would be cornered by even more thugs, this he knew. If he fought them, he would soon lose, there were too many, but perhaps with his knife, he stood somewhat of a chance. Drawing the knife out more, Nick gripped the handle, slowly bringing himself into a defensive stance to where the knife was placed in front of his other hand that was positioned as if it were a claw. The large man grinned and chuckled as two men with just there fists advanced. Nick dodged a left hook and countered with a rising knee to the face, spinning around then to act as if he were going to slash the others throat, but stopped as the blade touched his skin, making the thug fall to the ground in fear and scramble away.

Another charging who attempted a poor kick, which Nick easily dodged and swept his feet, making him smash to the ground, giving a deadly glare, the deadly soldier hardened his stance as three more came charging. He braced himself, he might actually be able to win this fight, but it would take some effort.

Raphael looked down, watching silently from the edge of the dark rooftop. He had left the bar a bit after Nick had, and quickly dressed up in the Nightwatcher outfit. When he came across the brawl, he wanted to instantly jump in and help, but wanted to wait and see what skills Nick possessed as the fight went on. He watched with a grin as Nick didn't cut, only used the knife as a threat. Seeing the number of thugs decrease steadily, he watched as Hun was getting angrier and angrier. Raph knew that more thugs were just waiting to be signaled, and soon, if this went on, they would overpower Nick and maybe even with Raph's help, he couldn't do much. Chuckling as Nick spun around and round house kicked a guy right in the jaw, Raph let the chain and weight in his armor fall to the ground, getting ready just in case he had to jump in and help.

Hun grinned and stepped forward, giving a quick glance at all the thugs that were on the ground either unconscious or too hurt to move.

"Well, you put up a better fight then last time, you got guts army boy, but I'm gonna be a lot tougher to get down then those idiots."

Nick took a step back and brought the knife to in front of him again, taking a defensive stance.

"If you want to fight me, then stop running your mouth and come over here so I can get home. I'm tired of your shit."

Raph's eyes widened behind his helmet as he seen Hun charge, clashing with Nick in a furious combo of attacks. Nick jumped back and attempted a kick to Hun's stomach, but the kick didn't even faze him. Grabbing his leg, Hun picked him up and threw him, attempting to slam him against the wall, but Nick stopped him just in time by reversing his hold on the knife and driving it into his arm. Blood flowed from the wound as Hun let go and howled in pain as the blade came out. Nick jumped back and breathed a sigh of relief, his face hard as stone and his eyes deadly. Hun growled and clutched his arm, squeezing it as tightly as he could until the bleeding had slowed down somewhat.

Backing up and dodging as Hun charged with a flurry of punches, Nick tried to step out of the way but was grabbed from the side by Huns other arm and lifted high into the air. With a wide grin Hun chuckled and tightened his grip on Nick's neck.

"Now I got you, your dead now!"

Nick gasped and struggled, the combat knife falling from his grasp as his strength began to leave him. He could feel everything start to go numb, everything begin to go silent as the pain in his neck was terrible, so terrible that he thought his neck would snap. Suddenly Hun's grip was released as a chain came and hit him straight in the face. Jumping down beside Nick, Raph wagged his finger at Hun and twirled his chain.

"Bad boy Hun, now you go along now and play nice or I'll kick your ass some more, got it?"

Clutching his now injured eye, Hun growled and was about to charge, but stopped and slowly backed up, growling his last sentence before he turned and ran off.

"I'll get you for this, both of you..."

Raph turned, helping Nick to his feet as he gasped for air.

"You ok?" Raph said in a low voice, not wanting to give himself away.

Nick looked over at the clad hero, staring at the helmet where the person's eyes would be as he coughed and leaned on him for support, his body strangely weak.

"Nightwatcher..."

His breathing was heavy, his mind was foggy, but he could see his hero plain as day. Clutching his armored shoulders, Nick groaned and tried to stand, but almost fell if Raph didn't catch him. Groaning, Nick forced himself to stand but his legs gave out and he fell on Raph again, his face pressing against the helmet. Leaning back a little, and instantly moving back, Nick gulped and breathed heavily, his body aching but his cheeks hot as he realized how he was just now.

"I'm sorry...my body...it's weak...I can't help it..."

Nick then realized that he had only survived the fight due to his adrenaline during the fight, he was exhausted. Looking at the Nightwatcher, Nick stepped closer and thanked his hero.

"Thank you again...I have no idea how I can repay you...You've saved my life twice now...thank you..."

Nick bowed his head and then looked up at his hero, who was just staring at him. Giving a small nod Raph backed up and turned, running down the alley and out of view, leaving Nick all alone. Giving a heavy sigh, Nick picked up his knife and sheathed it, continuing on his way home so that he could sleep, and dream about his hero, who was still shrouded in mystery, and now that he had seen him up close, and actually felt him, Nick's curiosity was all the more increased, and oddly, he found himself quite liking the Nightwatcher and his secretiveness.

**Thank the Gods! I'm finished with chapter 4! Yes! I'm so hyper right now! I hope this chapter goes well everybody, please read and review, chapter 5 will be posted soon, I promise! I actually had to start the beginning over and over again, because it didn't feel right, but I finally found a good ground to work on, and it turned out fabulous! Please forgive any typos or anything, I did go through this 5 times! XD Next chapter soon so read and review my lovelies! Woohoo! I love you all my small tiny little raindrops!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I really liked chapter 4, so I'm going to do major good with chapter 5, here we go, chapter 5 and all of its glorious content!**

Chapter 5 – For once a Welcomed Visit

The course of the days actions were set. Raph had to go looking for scrap parts with Donnie, had to play a game with Mikey, had to spar with Leo, and then he had the rest of the day to do whatever the hell he wanted, which in his case was go up to the surface to See Nick. It hadn't even been a day since he had to save Nick from Hun, and he was already making plans to go back out to see him. Sighing Raph fell back on his bed, stretching and yawning loudly, wanting to get a few more minutes of sleep but couldn't because of the things he had to do. Wanting to get everything out of the way, Raph bolted up and out of his room, finishing everything he had to do. When he finished he grinned and started walking towards the entrance to the lair, calling back to his brothers who were playing scrabble at the dinner table.

"Hey guys I'm going topside for awhile, be back later."

His brother Leo called back to him.

"Just stay out of trouble Raph, that's all I ask."

Giving a nod Raph headed out, going through the tunnels and up to the surface, climbing a ladder to the rooftops. The night air was cool and the streets were busy. Running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Raph made his way to Nick's house, wanting the time to just sit back and relax, to enjoy himself once in awhile instead of having to keep himself in his own room for entertainment. Making it to his house, Raph made sure nobody was watching as he jumped down, landing in front of the steps to Nick's house. Climbing the steps and knocking on the door, Raph leaned casually against the wall as he waited for the door to open.

Hearing a knock on the door Nick rose from the sofa and walked quickly, not wanting to miss his favorite show. Quickly opening the door, Nick froze as he seen Raph casually leaned against the wall, a grin across his face. He had no trenchcoat on or anything, just his protective pads and his weapons. Giving a smile Nick greeted Raph and welcomed him inside.

"Thanks. So what are ya up too?"

Nick sat back down on the couch and pointed to the TV as Raph sat next to him.

"Just a show, it's one of my favorites so I can't stop watching it."

Raph nodded and watched as the TV screen showed a Japanese anime.

"So, what's the name of the show?"

"It's called Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood. I love it!"

Raph laughed and stayed silent as the show went on, watching as a short blonde kid fought a guy that had skin tight clothes on and a weird tattoo on his left leg. When the show ended Raph stood and started walking around the house.

"You got it made here. I wish I could live in a place like this. So Nick, what do ya do for money?"

Nick looked over his shoulder and watched as Raph walked around, running his hand along the wall and counters as he passed the kitchen.

"Well I'm a chef for a high quality restaurant. I make good money because my food is so damn good. Everybody says you get paid just because you're a chef. No, you get paid lots of money if your food is damn good. If you're cooking sucks, you don't get shit and you get fired."

Raph gave him a confused look and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"I thought that's why you go to cookin' school, to learn how to make good food."

Nick nodded and moved a bit on the couch, leaning his back against it while he looked at Raph.

"Well yeah, but sometimes there are just rich snobby bastards who get by because of there money and status, but they get fired soon after."

Raph nodded and moved from the wall, going over to the large wooden container that he thought to hold all of Nick's movies. He opened the first door and was right, there were stacks of movies. He started thumbing through them, wondering what type of movies his new friend liked. Nick watched with interest as Raph went through his movie collection. He had quite a bit so he was sure Raph would find something in there he liked a lot. Nick made sure to buy all the recent movies or see which ones were good and if they sounded good or had a good story, he would buy them. Seeing Raph pull out a movie Nick stood and walked over to see what he had.

"Find something interesting?"

Raph glanced over to Nick who was now beside him, staring at him before going back to look at the movie.

"Yeah, I really like this movie, its cool as hell."

Nick looked at the title. It read Forbidden Kingdom. It was one of his favorites as well. Smiling Nick took the movie and slid the movie into the DVD player. He sat down on the couch with Raph right beside him as he went through the menu and pressed play. The movie began and Raph grinned.

"Jet Li kicks some major ass. I can't get enough of this movie. I wish Donnie would burn it for me. Damn techno bastard."

Nick gave Raph a confused look, not knowing who Donnie was.

"Donnie?"

Raph laughed and sighed.

"Yeah my older brotha, he's a techno junkie and whatnot, loves to collect scrap, oh the movies starting!"

Nick smiled and watched as the movie began. Both were silent as the movie went on, going through chapter after chapter. During the middle of them movie, Raph got thirsty and silently stood to go get something to drink. Leaning over he hesitantly placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Hey, ya want somethin' to drink. I'm goin' to get me somethin'."

Nick nodded, not taking his eyes off the movie.

"Yeah, could you get me a mountain dew, if you don't mind?"

Raph nodded and went to the kitchen gathering the drinks. He held them in one hand and went back into the living, stopping at the entranceway as he seen that Nick had moved to a more comfortable position. Raph stared at Nicks face. It was relaxed, focused on the movie, his coal black hair hanging over parts of his face, parted so that he could see. His bangs went all the way past his nose, when he was calm and collected like Raph was seeing now, he looked like a warrior. In the back of his mind, Raph thought Nick actually looked good...handsome in fact. Finding his sudden thought odd, Raph shook his head slightly and went to sit back down on the couch, handing Nick his drink.

"There ya go buddy. Ya know, this is actually kinda nice, never watched a movie with a human before. It's nice to be welcomed and all, ya know?"

Nick turned his head, staring at Raph for a long moment before speaking.

"Does it feel good...having a friend, Raph?"

Raph slowly nodded and grinned slightly.

"Yeah, having a friend is pretty damn sweet. I'm not much for these heart to heart talks but...I'm just glad ya accept me Nick."

Nick nodded in return, staring at Raph for a long moment.

"Again...I'm sorry for making you feel bad...when you revealed your identity...I'm sorry..."

Raph shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it man. It's alright now. Come on, let's watch the movie."

Nick nodded and gave a small sigh. They continued to watch the movie, making comments when a cool martial arts move was done or when a catchy song played. As the end credits appeared, Raph stood and stretched, giving a low yawn as he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 12:45. He didn't have to be home for awhile. The latest he could stay out without the lecture from Leo was 3. But he honestly didn't care. Looking to his side, he was about to speak, but quickly stopped as he noticed Nick, his head leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed, his body relaxed. He was asleep. Raph smiled and just stared, watching as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. He was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white t shirt, his hair was now a bit out of place, falling over one of his eyes as he turned his head slightly. His hair was extremely long, the length going well past his ears all the way past his chin. His bangs were only to the bottom of his nose, the back was able to touch his where his back started from his neck. Raph stepped closer and reached over, grabbing the quilt from the back of the couch and unfolding it, gently laying it to the side while he moved to pick Nick up and lay him on the couch. Nick stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly to stare at Raph, who was laying him down on the couch.

"Raph...what are you doing?"

Raph looked at him and shrugged.

"Ya fell asleep, I was gonna put this cover over ya so you could sleep."

Nick shook his head and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Raph's hand on his chest.

"But Raph, I can't just sleep and leave you all alone. What are you gonna do?"

Raph shrugged and put the quilt over Nick's body.

"Probably just browse through your stuff, I don't know. Just sleep go back to sleep. You won't even know I'm here, promise."

Nick stared at him for a moment, then sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take him over quickly. Raph stood straight and knew instantly Nick was fast asleep again as his breathing deepened. He stared down at him, watching him sleep. He had to admit, Nick looked peaceful when he was asleep. The thought occurred to him again, admiring Nick's facial features. Raph was confused. He didn't understand why he had the thought, the thought of finding another man...attractive. But after seeing Nick fight, after seeing him so vulnerable, he couldn't help but admire and pity him. He had looks, and that's what Raph liked, even though he couldn't understand why he would all of a sudden take a liking to another man in 'that' way.

His eyes traveling down Nick's neck to the quilt, Raph gently lifted and folded the quilt down, exposing Nick's torso. He checked to make sure Nick was still asleep, which he was. His eyes running over the white t shirt, Raph placed his hand gently on Nick's chest, expecting to feel a slim, skinny form, but instead were greeted by hard muscle. His eyes widened, his hand slowly moving down to his stomach, feeling more muscle. He wasn't a muscle freak, but he had a good amount of muscle to where he could do some pretty amazing things. Feeling the edge of the shirt, Raph could feel his face heating up tremendously. He couldn't help it. he had the urge to see. He had an urge he never had before. It made his heart pound, his mind race, he couldn't think straight. It made him want to do things that would normally disgust him.

He wanted to stop, wanted to stop and run away, make the feeling in his stomach go away, but he couldn't. His hand gently gripping the rim of the shirt, he pulled up gently until the shirt was raised all the way. Now getting a full view of his torso, Raph stared in amazement at Nick's body. It was lean, muscular, and beautiful. On his chest and sides, there were many scars, both big and small, telling Raph that he had seen hell while in the war. His fingers traced the scars, he felt pity for Nick, he wanted to make the scars go away, but he knew he couldn't. Swallowing hard, Raph let his hand rub gently across Nick's chest, down to his stomach. Nick let out a soft moan in his sleep and turned his head.

"N-night...wa...tcher..."

Raph's hand came back to his side, his eyes wide as he stared at Nick, who let another soft moan escape him. Stepping back, Raph looked down as his mind raced. Nick liked the Nightwatcher? He had a thing for the Nightwatcher, or was he just having a random dream about him. Raph decided to walk around as he thought, hoping it would help him. Even though he was the Nightwatcher, it still shocked him. As the Nightwatcher, Nick had a thing for him, because he didn't know who he was, plus he was a crime fighting hero. Suddenly, a plan formed in Raph's mind, a plan that made him angry at himself, but it was a good plan. Smiling a little before hitting himself in the head several times, Raph sighed and went back to the living room, putting Nicks shirt back to normal and covering him up again before going into the computer room and sitting down at the desk. He got on the computer, browsing through the internet, watching a few funny videos on YouTube and going through some of Nick's files. After finishing with the computer, Raph looked at the clock on the side of the screen and his eyes widened as he noticed that he would have to go home or else he would get bitched out.

Rising from the chair Raph went out of the computer room and started for the front door, but stopped as a thought came to him. He didn't have to go home if he didn't want too. He could stay at Nicks if he had the urge. Getting a wide grin, Raph turned on his heel and climbed the steps to the second floor, opening the first door to find a bedroom with a king size bed and a bunch of other neat stuff. There was a TV, another door which was probably to the bathroom, and a bunch of furniture where you could just lounge around on. His grin growing even wider, Raph walked in and threw himself on the bed, giggling as he did.

"Man this is awesome!" Raph said with a laugh.

As he relaxed on the bed, Raph's body relaxed as he went over his recent thoughts. He couldn't believe that he like Nick in 'that' way. It shocked him, but he knew he did. He wasn't for sure how far the attraction went, that he decided he would figure out the next time he was here. Removing all of his gear and his headband, Raph slid under the covers and rested his head against the soft pillow, his eyelids growing heavily as sleep soon took him.

Feeling something move beside him, Raph groaned and rolled over onto his side, his hand falling on something warm, his body pressing against something hot and soft. Raph sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth, wanting to go back to sleep for a couple more minutes. He sighed softly and moved closer, wrapping his arms around the warm figure, bringing it closer. The figure melted to him, something coming to rest at his side, rubbing slowly at the soft skin that separated his plastron and the shell on his back. Moaning softly, Raph snuggled closer, burying his head in what felt like silky shaggy hair. Inhaling, he smelt a musky scent, the faint smell of shampoo and conditioner. Feeling something move to rest over his leg, Raph slightly opened his eyes, finding him self staring down at a head full of black shaggy hair. The head was buried in his chest, but as the person looked up, he gasped and moved back, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing in the bed with me!"

Nick grinned and grabbed Raph by the shoulder, yanking him back to press against him. Raph protested and tried to get away, his cheeks burning furiously, but Nick giggled and moved to pin his arms, sitting on top of him on his plastron, his hair in his face and covering his eyes partially, giving him a sexy look.

"Raph...don't be stupid..."

He said with a slow moan as he grinded there hips together continuously, making Raph gasp and his breath catch in his throat.

"I came in here last night...and you didn't object at all while you were fucking me over...and over...and over...you liked it so much you were screaming my name...so don't you play dumb with me."

Raph's eyes widened and his face heated up even more as Nick began to move his body down, getting between the turtle's legs and looking up at him.

"Now you just sit back...and enjoy..."

Raph gasped as Nick's tongue trailed over his plastron where his cock was, making him shiver. Looking away, Raph shut his eyes tight as Nick began to...

Raph's eyes snapped open and he jolted up, his heart pounding wildly as his breathing was quick and deep. Sweat covered his body. He looked around, the place he was at unfamiliar to him, then he realized he was at Nick's, sleeping in the upstairs bedroom. His eyes still wide, Raph looked down at his body, it was tangled in the bed sheets, and only his torso and muscled arms were showing. Sighing, Raph rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away the sleep from his features as he stood, not bothering to put on his gear. He made his way to the bathroom, slashing his face with water as his mind went over the bizarre dream he just had. It felt so real, seemed so real. He didn't know what caused him to dream such a thing, and he didn't try to understand.

After washing his face Raph went back into the room and slipped on his gear, leaving his Sais on the nightstand along with his headband. He headed out of the room, descending the stairs and walking into the living room to find Nick not there. Looking around, Raph heard a sound come from the kitchen and peeked around the corner, seeing Nick in front of the stove, apparently cooking. The sound of sizzling pans and the smell of delicious food filled the room, making Raph's mouth water. Silently Raph moved to the center of the kitchen, hoping to scare his friend, but jumped in shock as Nick spun around, a sharp butcher knife in his hand, the blade stopping right at the turtle's throat. His eyes wide, Raph stared in shock at the blade, his voice completely gone. Seeing that Raph was the one behind him, Nick lowered the knife, completely confused.

"Raph...your still here...did you stay the night?"

Raph swallowed and nodded, finally relaxing from his shock.

"Uh...yeah I did. I slept in the first bedroom upstairs...do you always put knives to your friends throats?"

Nick laughed and put the knife away, then went back to cooking, still talking to Raph over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, I had absolutely no idea you were here. I thought you went home. After you made me go back to sleep, I woke up sometime in the night and went upstairs to my room, I didn't even know you were in the first bedroom. You were right next to my bedroom."

Raph nodded and rubbed the back of his head looking over Nick's shoulder to see what he was making. He was making eggs, sausages, bacon, and pancakes. There were about 5 pans on the stove, and he worked them all so quickly it was amazing. Raph heard his stomach growl and immediately turned away, embarrassed as he started feeling his cheeks heat up. Nick laughed and took a pan off the stove, setting it on a thick cloth.

"You hungry, don't worry there's plenty, don't be shy. Get a plate. They're in the second cabinet on beside me."

Raph turned and nodded, not wanting to be rude or anything but he was hungry. Getting a plate Raph made himself a place at the table at the same time Nick did. Both of them sat down, starting to eat there food while making conversation. Nick swallowed his food and started the conversation off, breaking the silence.

"So, Raph, who cooks the meals in your home?"

Raph looked up and swallowed, clearing his throat before speaking.

"My little bro, Mikey, he cooks all the food. He's a pretty damn good cook too."

Nick nodded and chewed on a pancake piece.

"Uh huh, but here is the big question, is he a better cook than _me_? I went to college to learn how to cook and everything."

Raph grinned and took a drink of the orange juice he had gotten while making his plate.

"Yeah your better, actually, his cooking is good, but damn this just takes the whole fuckin' cake, your one hell of a cook man!"

Nick grinned and thanked him. Both of them finished there meals, when they finished Nick took the plates and washed them while Raph watched him. It was then that Raph suddenly realized that Nick was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. His muscled back facing him, Raph realized he was gawking, but couldn't help it. Turning around while drying his hands off, Nick looked at Raph and noticed he was staring at him.

"What, I got something on my face?"

Raph blinked and looked up at Nick's face, noticing he was staring at right at him. Shaking his head, Raph pointed out with much embarrassment.

"Oh, um no, I was just thinking, you must work out a lot, I mean bein' in the army is tough and all, so I'm guessing you had to keep your body that fit huh?"

Nick looked down at his body then back up at Raph.

"Well no actually. We just have to have enough stamina to run a lot and be able to hold a gun properly and all. I got this body from all my fights. I kept working out while we weren't at war, and I didn't get along with a lot of the jarheads there. So things got pretty ugly, but because of my fighting prowess, I didn't lose a single fight. Your one to talk Raph, you got a body bigger than mine. You probably go through some mad training."

Raph looked at his arm and grinned, holding it up and flexing his huge muscles.

"Well I don't mean ta brag, but I probably could kick your ass."

Nick laughed out loud and raised an eyebrow at Raph's statement.

"Oh really, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag, let alone go one on one with _me_."

Giving a deadly glare at Nick, Raph grinned and stood, motioning for Nick to follow him with his hand. Nick followed and stopped as Raph began moving the couch and the coffee table to the far side of the room, making his living room into a good sized fighting ring. Nick grinned and looked around.

"You want to try and take me on, in my own home. Oh this will be fun."

Raph grinned back and slid into his fighting stance. Nick saw that Raph was ready so in an instant he charged, his left hand formed a claw and his right was clenched into a fist. Raph dodged a flurry of extremely quick attacks. He was surprised at how fast Nick was. Nick punched, then kicked, then spun around and kicked three times in rapid motion, followed by jumping back and attempting a jumping kick that Raph barely blocked. Nick knew Raph was stronger than him, so he had to keep the momentum going because if Raph found a chance to attack, he would be in trouble. Stepping forward and striking 5 times in just a single second with his palms, Nick landed all of them, connecting with Raph's face, making him stumble back. Taking the chance, Nick stepped back and performed a powerful roundhouse kick that send Raph through the air spinning like a corkscrew. Relaxing his stance Nick chuckled and grinned, showing his teeth.

"Come on Raph I've beaten you up since the start, you have to fight back sometime, so why not start now?"

Raph groaned loudly and slowly stood, rubbing his jaw as his eyes were deadly.

"You kick hard as hell, and you're fast!"

Nick grinned and motioned for Raph to come on with his hand. Raph growled and obeyed, running forward and jumping in the air, performing a devastating axe kick that Nick stopped by crossing his arms, stopping the kick while Raph was in mid air. Using this to his advantage, Nick threw Raph's leg upward, making him spin through the air rapidly, but Raph twisted his body, coming around with a crushing kick that landed on Nick's jaw, making his head snap to the side quickly. He stumbled back a little, shaking his head rapidly as he recovered and pursued, countering Raph's punches with quick strikes to the face and thighs. Nick jumped back, avoiding a spin kick and grabbed Raph's foot, lifting him up and throwing him up and over his body, making him crash to the ground. Nick jumped back and laughed, jumping from one foot to another, keeping the adrenaline going.

"Man this is fun. Come on Raph, I'm just getting started. Don't give up now, this is just getting good."

Raph stood up with a grunt, turning around, growling fiercely as his kick was aimed for Nick's chest, which e caught with his hand and used his first two fingers to hit a pressure point in the back of his leg. Raph yelped and hopped away, shaking his leg a bit before charging back, his attacks now furious and deadly. Nick ducked and dodged, countered and jumped away. He parried a powerful side kick and countered with a crushing strike to Raph's throat with his palm. Raph stumbled back and gasped for air, his eyes wide, not having enough time as Raph swept his feet from under him, bringing him crashing to the ground. Grinning in victory, Nick turned and started walking away, but Raph quickly got up, regaining his breathing and performed a front flip, when his legs came up in the air, he wrapped them around Nick's neck, then twisting and flinging him backwards, making him crash against the wall. Raph finished the front flip and turned, seeing Nick on his back, his eyes wide. He rushed forward, getting on top of Nick and pinning him down, a wide smirk on his face.

"Well Nicky, looks like I win."

Nick's eyes were wide with shock. With a loud exhale his head turned to the side, his body sweaty and hot. Raph looked down, secretly admiring the gleaming muscle and the rising chest. Nicks hair was matted now, hanging over his eyes. Raph didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was, or exactly what he was feeling. He hoped that soon, he would find out, because it was already driving him crazy. Helping his friend up, Raph laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Good fight man...good fight..."

Nick nodded and they returned the couch and coffee table to the original places. After that Raph told him that he had to head home and inform his brothers that he was alright. Nick agreed and Raph gathered his things and dressed fully. He left with a goodbye, promising that he would be back soon. Nick smiled and nodded, closing the door as Raph jumped and scaled the building quickly so that he wouldn't be seen.

It was a great fight, Nick thought, and Raph was a good friend, he hoped that they could hang out a lot more often. Getting completely dressed, Nick headed off to work as the clock struck 1, his mind relaxed, hoping that Raph would stop by again tonight.

**Well wasn't that delicious! I have to say I just love a curious Raphie, especially a sexually curious Raphie. What will happen next, will Raph figure out what his sudden feelings mean or will he stay just as confused as ever? All of your wonderful questions will be answered soon my lovelies. I wrote this bad boy in only two f-ing days now that is amazing for me. I hope you all like this new update, chapter 6 will be posted soon, please read and for gods sake review! Review as if your lives depended on it! It makes me update faster. Until next time, peace and love, oh and pizza, nummy, nummy pizza.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well everybody I had a fun time with chapter 5, so therefore I'm going to continue with chapter 6! And be warned, if I get no reviews I won't write anymore *gasps* so everybody better love my work and review! Lol just kidding I'll update as much as possible! Well here is chapter 6, everybody enjoy, and for the love of Raphael and his sexy ass, review!**

Chapter 6 – It's best not to know Sometimes

As Raphael entered the lair, he was greeted by his oldest brother who wasn't too happy. Seeing that he was more than mad, he was down right furious, Raph's eyes widened as his brother got in his face.

"Where have you been, I've been out looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you come home, where were you!"

Raph swallowed and took another step back, actually shocked that his brother was this mad.

"I was at...my friends...Nick...I stayed the night..."

Leo blinked a few times, about to scream again, but quickly stopped and breathed heavily. He sighed before his face softened, his eyes looking sad. He pulled Raphael close, embracing him in a hug that was tight and full of relief.

"I'm just glad you're alright Raph. I was worried is all, just make sure to call and tell us when you're going to stay the night somewhere ok?"

Raph nodded and backed up, starting to head to his room but stopped and turned as Leo asked him a question.

"Raph, who is Nick, I thought you didn't have any friends."

Raph turned and smiled, letting his brother know that he was happy and that he did have a friend.

"He's a friend of mine. I met him at a bar, we talked and...I kinda showed him what I looked like a few days ago. But don't worry. He's perfectly cool with me. We hang out a lot, and I was even thinkin' bout bringin' him down here to meet you all."

Leo nodded and went into the dojo, leaving Raph in the living room. Deciding to just sit back and relax, Raph sat down on the red, slightly tattered sofa, turning on the TV and finding a good show to watch. Relaxing and doing nothing, the day passed extremely fast, and before Raph knew it, it was 12 at night. Yawning he stood, stretching his arms and yawning loudly again, he had been sitting on his butt all day doing nothing but walking around the lair and watching TV, he was getting lazy. Deciding to get ready for bed, Raph dragged himself up to his room, falling on his bed with a groan, his body instantly relaxing, falling asleep within minutes.

The next day Raph wanted to go to Nicks again, telling his family he'd be back sometime in the future, giving the hint that he'd be staying the night for awhile, they all agreed and he left. When he got to Nicks house, Raph found that he wasn't there. Sighing sadly, Raph jumped through the window, searching the house just to be sure. He was right, Nick wasn't there. Going into the kitchen, Raph seen a note on the fridge, he picked it up and read it.

_Raph, if you're reading this I'm at work. I'll be back home around 10 at night, so don't wait up. Make yourself at home, what's mine is yours buddy._

Raph stared at the note for a moment, and then put it back on the fridge, sitting down at the table with a sigh. He was hoping to get to see Nick when he arrived, but now he had nothing better to do than kill time for the next 9 hours. Giving a bored moan, Raph stood and walked into the living room, getting the idea of watching movies while Nick was working. Putting in Alien vs. Predator, Raph watched it, actually liking the movie a lot. When that one was finished he put in another, watching it while sometimes taking breaks to go get something to drink or snack on. By the time it was 10, he was watching The Forbidden Kingdom again, it was the movie he had watched with Nick the first time he had been there.

As Raph clicked pause, he heard a sound from the door, making him glance nervously at it. The door opened, and in stepped Nick, dressed in just a pair of tight blue jeans and a muscle shirt. He looked at Raph and smiled, throwing his hat on the coat hanger as he closed the door.

"Hey Raph, I thought you'd be here, so I took the liberty of going out and buying a few pizzas." He said as he pulled two really big boxes from behind his back. Raph's eyes widened and he jumped from the couch, running over to Nick and hugging him tightly.

"Man you're the best! I fuckin' love you!"

Nick gasped and patted him on the shell, but couldn't breathe so he gently pushed him away, coughing a bit as he did.

"Well let's get these in the kitchen so we can eat them. I had a feeling you'd pop over tonight so I thought we'd play some video games or something. Just hang out and have a good time."

Raph grinned and nodded, his cheeks heating up as he realized he had just hugged his friend. Going into the kitchen, Nick set the pizzas down and got two plates, filling both with several slices of pizza. Coming back in the living room, Nick handed Raph one plate with a grin, sitting down on the couch beside his red banded friend as they ate pizza and talked, laughing about this and that. Nick told Raph about his day, about how he had to make over 50 servings of a very complicated dish that drove him to the edge of insanity.

"That is why I'm not cooking for tonight, I've cooked enough today thank you very much, and besides, pizza is nice."

Raph grinned and looked at Nick out of the corner of his eye, his cheeks turning lightly red as he watched him eat his pizza, admiring his looks and how wonderfully nice he was. Raph shook his head slightly as he realized he had the biggest grin in the world on his face and he was blushing. Finishing there pizza, both relaxed a bit before deciding to play games. Raph choose one of his Favorites, Ninja Gaiden 2, which was just for one player.

"We can't play a one player, has to be two."

Raph grinned and waved the case in his face.

"Come on man, its fun. We'll each do a chapter. And not on easy either, on very hard, I kick ass at this game. We'll compare scores at the end of the chapters, come on, please?"

Nick acted irritated and groaned, throwing his head back against the couch and having a little tantrum before sighing and giving a smile.

"You're on."

Both of them sat down on the couch, playing the game, each taking turns. Sometimes Raph died and growled dangerously at the controller, and sometimes Nick did who just made an irritated face and handed the controller to Raph. When they were finished playing that game, they moved on to others. They played two player games mostly, having a blast at when they had to fight each other with one on one fighting games. When it was almost 3 in the morning they were playing dead or Alive 3 for the x box 360. Raph was winning the fight while Nick was having trouble landing hits.

"You're good at this game!"

Raph grinned and shrugged, performing a special move that beat Nick's character. Nick sighed and dropped the controller, yawning loudly before standing and stretching.

"Man I'm tired, we've been playing games and eating pizza all night. I think I'm ready for bed. You gonna stay the night again?"

Raph stood and stretched as well, groaning as he did.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I could use some time away from the family for awhile, how long do you care me stayin'?"

Nick grinned and they started walking upstairs.

"You can stay as long as you want Raph, you should know I don't mind at all. I have two bedrooms so I don't mind at all if you stay."

Raph looked away for a moment, the thought of the two sharing a bed appearing in his mind.

"Well what if you had only one bed?"

Nick looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Well I wouldn't mind then either. I'm not selfish or anything."

Raph nodded and both of them went in there separate rooms, saying goodnight before disappearing and heading to bed. Raph lay on the bed, thinking about what he had said a bit earlier. Did he want to give it away that he secretly liked Nick, how stupid could he be? Sighing Raph turned onto his side and clicked off the light before falling into a deep sleep.

Raph felt something move beside him, something warm. It moved closer, cuddling against him, something soft but wet touching his neck, making him shiver slightly. Opening his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling, feeling a bit of extra weight on his right side. Feeling the wet, soft sensation run from the base of his neck to his jaw, Raph shivered and closed his eyes again and moaned softly, feeling something move up and down his plastron, rubbing softly. He felt the wetness move to his cheek, and then it stopped and disappeared. Moaning in displeasure, Raph wiggled a bit, trying to make what was doing that continue. He felt something press against his lips, something soft and warm. Reacting, Raph leaned his head forward, pressing his lips against the soft touch. Suddenly, the softness turned to roughness, the gentle feeling moving over his lips again and again, making Raph slightly open his mouth. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet slid in, caressing the insides of his mouth, running over his tongue in what seemed to be a playful manner.

Noticing the feeling it gave was quite good, Raph moved with it, moving his lips and using his tongue to further increase the arousal it brought him. Something rubbed his plastron, moving to between his legs, making him moan softly. His hands coming up, he grabbed something large and firm, squeezing it tightly as his actions increased in both force and speed. Opening his eyes, Raph was now staring straight into the eyes of his friend, Nick, who was now smiling at him. Gasping, his hands flew back and he tried to move away, but Nick pinned him. Grinning, Nick leaned down again, brushing his lips against Raph's, when he did the turtle turned his head away, his cheeks darkened by his blush and his eyes wide. Giving a questioning look, Nick kissed Raph's cheek and rubbed between his legs harder.

"Why is it that when you don't know what's going on...your so into it...but when you find out it's me...you stop...Look at me Raph..."

Raph reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at Nick, who had a smile and kind eyes. He brushed his lips against Raph's, who this time didn't move, but gasped. Letting his tongue slid in, Nick kissed him passionately, Raph just watched him, having them massive urge to kiss back, but he didn't. Nick broke the kiss, breathing a little heavy as he ran his hand over Raph's cheek.

"Raph...I know you like me...just stop torturing yourself...I want you...and you want me...so what's wrong?"

Raph blinked and his breathing quickened as Nick leaned forward, pressing there lips together. After a few seconds Raph was shocked to find that he was kissing back, there tongues playing, his hands roaming and grabbing his friend everywhere he could touch.

Something hard made his eyes snap open, he stared ahead, his gaze for some reason fixed on the floor. Where was he? Did he go somewhere? Sitting up with a groan, Raph realized he had fallen out of his bed...and the ever so vivid and real dream...was again, just a dream. Sighing in regret Raph stood, his hand going automatically between his legs, he was shocked but not so surprised that he felt a large bulge behind his plastron. Groaning he headed towards the bathroom, wanting to take a hot shower and take care of business while he washed away his unfamiliar wants and desires. When the shower was finished he decided against putting on any gear and just heading downstairs, he didn't see Nick anywhere. Going into the kitchen, he found another note.

_Raph, I didn't want to wake you cause you were sleeping so soundly, so I went out to get food for us. Since your staying here awhile, I thought it would be nice to restock on food, seeing as you like me to cook for you._

_Be back soon – Nick_

Raph set the note down, wondering exactly when Nick would return, and with what? Passing the time by getting on the computer, Raph browsed the internet until he heard the front door to the house open. Walking down the stairs halfway, Raph peeked around the corner, making sure it was who he thought it was, and he was right, it was Nick, he was carrying a lot of plastic bags filled with what looked like food and drinks. Descending the stairs completely, Raph said welcome back and helped with the bags as Nick carried them to the kitchen.

When all of the groceries were put away, Raph grabbed one of the pops from the fridge, needing something to drink for some odd reason. Nick was in the living room, sorting out what they were going to do for the day. Raph sat down in one of the chairs, setting his pop down but was forced to get back up as Nick called him.

"What?" Raph answered.

He walked into the living room, seeing his friend sitting on the couch, reading something on some sort of hand held device he had.

"I was thinking of doing something fun tonight while you're here, how about a movie?"

Raph gave him a questioning look and replied.

"You wanna go see a movie, why?"

Nick set down the device and stood, walking over to the front door, grabbing his hat.

"Yeah a movie, I was thinking that you'd like to watch something in a theatre instead of watching DVDs at home all the time. Come on, it'll be fun."

Raph looked down at the floor, for some reason the thought of going to a movie made him uneasy. His cheeks burned at the thought of watching a movie with Nick, it also made him smile just a little.

"So what do you say, how's catching the latest movie sound?"

Raph looked up and reluctantly nodded, smiling as he did. Nick grinned and put on his hat, telling Raph to go get dressed in a set of his clothes so they could go out. Raph got dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, and a muscle shirt. He had his trench coat with him so he put that on as well. As they headed out, Raph was quick to stay close to Nick, not wanting to arouse any suspicion or draw and attention. When they made it to the movie theatre, Raph had the choice of picking out the movie. He chose the movie My Soul to Take. It was supposed to be really scary.

As Nick went ahead and got the tickets, Raph sat down on one of the empty benches, making sure to keep his head low so he wouldn't be seen. As Nick came back with the tickets, he poked Raph in the shoulder, grinning as they went into the theatre to get a good seat. Surprisingly, the place was pretty empty, but then again, it was a Monday night, most people were still working. Getting a seat in the middle of all the rows, Raph sat down with a soft grunt beside Nick as the advertisements came on. Raph cocked an eye ridge as a romance advertisement came on. It was sponsoring buying your special someone a gift for there birthday or for your anniversary. It made Raph a bit nervous as he gave a quick glance at Nick.

The next advertisement was a condom advertisement, featuring the newest condom, which made Raph's mood even more out of control. His eyes widening, he sighed with relief as the next advertisement came on, it was about furniture commercial, but he gawked as the commercial became a showing of how 'comfortable' the furniture was to have 'fun' on. Hiding his face in his hands, Raph hung his head as he mumbled to himself.

"Why me...why me..?"

Sighing in relief as the movie began, Raph sat up again and looked at Nick, who was smiling as the movie played, turning slightly to give Raph a small grin before focusing again on the movie. Raph watched as the movie started to unfold, getting a bit scary soon after. Raph looked over at Nick for a second, seeing his hands' clutching the arm rests tightly. Raph smirked and spoke quietly.

"Ya scared or somethin'?"

Nick looked and his grip relaxed somewhat, his frown turning into a cocky grin.

"No, I bet you'll want to leave before this thing is over with."

Raph laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't get scared."

They both returned to the movie, watching as things became even scarier. Raph had to admit there were some things that made his skin crawl in this movie, and he was quite scared, and knew he'd probably have nightmares. Looking over, he saw Nick clutching the arm rests again, his face tense. Raph gave him a good look, wondering if he should do anything to try and calm him.

_Should I try and comfort him...hold his hand...give him a quick hug...what should I do...?_ He thought to himself with a nervous look. He had the urge to comfort him, but didn't want to give away that he liked him. Looking back to the movie, a really scary part appeared, making Raph jump, his hand moving a bit to the left, clutching Nick's. Nick gave a long glance at his hand, questioning what Raph was doing, but pushed the thought aside as another shocking event happened, making them both jump, Raph's hand squeezing tighter.

As the movie progressed, it got even more frightening, the events becoming more unexpected and gruesome. By the time the movie was almost over, Raph was so scared out of his mind that he had no idea that he was hugging Nick's arm, and when a scary part appeared, he would hide his face in Nick's shoulder. When the movie ended, Raph sighed with relief, still not noticing how he was positioned until Nick spoke up.

"Raph...you can let go of my arm now...and you can scoot over, you're practically on top of me..."

Raph looked over, seeing that he was staring right at Nick, who had a nervous smile on his face. Raph's eyes widened and he quickly moved away, keeping his distance as he looked away, his face heating up furiously.

"S-sorry I didn't mean ta it was...sorry!"

Nick laughed and stood, grabbing his almost empty drink bottle and taking a drink before speaking.

"I thought you said you never got scared, what happened to that Raph?"

Raph looked at him for a second, his blush increasing, making his mind become jumbled.

"It was the movie...shut up man!"

Laughing loudly, Nick emptied his drink in the trash bin at the door as Raph stood and joined him, his head down and his hands in his pockets. Not only was he trying to hide that he was a turtle, but he was also trying to hide his dark red cheeks. As they left the theatre, Raph got over his embarrassment a bit and started acting normal again, having a conversation about how good the movie was with Nick as they headed back to the house. When they arrived, both were talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the night.

"I'd like to kick your ass at some more games." Raph said with a grin.

Nick gave him a 'yeah whatever' look and took off his hat, hanging it on the coat rack before taking off his button up shirt, leaving him in only pants and the muscle shirt. Raph was practically gawking as he ran his hands through his hair, shaking it a bit and flipping it to the side with a jerk of his head. Raph took off his hat and trench coat, not caring about the other clothes he had on as they sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Raph looked over at Nick and stared for a long moment, secretly admiring him the way he as just leaned back. Raph suddenly felt a buzzing in his pocket, reaching into his pants he had on, he pulled out his shell cell, flipping it open and seeing it was his brother Donnie, who sounded tired, but was putting on a happy voice.

"_Hey Raph, how you holding up, have you been ok, you haven't called_."

"Donnie, oh yeah sorry, I was busy and didn't have the time, but yeah I'm doin' just fine, we just came back from a movie, it actually wasn't that scary."

Raph saw Nick give him a pathetic look, making him punch his human friend on the arm, grinning before listening to what Donnie was saying.

"_Well we've been doing fine, Mikey misses you, that's surprising, but we tell him that your at a friends, and he's really wanting you to bring him down to meet us, which actually doesn't sound like a bad idea_."

Raph was silent, he was grinning and staring at Nick, those feelings suddenly appearing, making his face a bit hot. Thinking it a good idea to ask Donnie about the situation, but not to give anything away, he got up and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table before talking.

"Hey Don, can I ask you somethin', it's serious bro."

"_Yeah, what is it_?"

"Uh...this is jus' a random thought so ignore me and all if it creeps ya out alright, but uh...ya know what it means when ya look at someone, and ya get all...I dunno...fuzzy. Ya start thinkin' stuff bout' em that ya never did before, ya start likin' em more and all...and ya get all fuzzy and warm when they look at ya...what's that mean Don?"

"_Well that sounds simple. It sounds to me like a big crush. A crush is when you really like somebody for there body or some other reason, but yeah. That is definitely a crush. What made you think of that kind of question, are you ok Raph_?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Don. I was just watchin' this romance movie and all and that was on it so I was jus' wonderin'. But um...I have to go cause it is pretty late and I don't wanna be rude or nothin' by bein' on the phone all the time."

"_Oh yeah of course, I'm sorry I was just checking up on you, making sure you were alright so Leo could have some peace of mind. Well I'll let you go, have fun and all. Bye Raph_."

"Bye Donnie."

Raph flipped the phone shut and sighed, slipping it back into his pocket and resting his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what Donnie had told him. He didn't even realize anything, but he had all the facts. It shocked him greatly that he could have a crush on another man, or even look at another man in that way, but as much as it shocked him, it made him even more curious. He was curious about how far his feelings really went. Dropping the thought quickly, Raph stood and went back into the living room, sitting down on the couch again, leaning casually forward and giving Nick a toothy grin.

"So, what do ya wanna do now? We went and saw that scary ass movie, so now what?"

Nick looked down at his wrist, reading his watch which read 11:59. He yawned suddenly and stood.

"Well I was thinking of watching another movie together, hopefully one that won't make you act like a scared girl, but I'm beat actually. So why don't we just head to bed for the night?"

Raph thought for a moment before nodding, thinking it best since they had spent a good day together, despite the fact he had clung to Nick during the movie like a scared girl. Rising, Raph followed Nick up the stairs as they headed to bed, but stopped as he heard the sound of the air conditioning kick on, then another unexpected sound. Turning around, Nick looked at Raph for a moment before going to the thermostat beside him and clicking a few buttons, but nothing was responding. Nicks face turned to one of irritation as he pressed a few more buttons, but again, nothing happened. Slowly letting his hand drop and fall to his side, Nick looked over with a mad face.

"The damn air conditioner and heating system is broken! It's for some reason struck on cold air! I can't get it to turn off!"

Raph took another step closer, taking a glance at the device.

"So, what does that mean?"

Nick sighed and started walking to his room.

"It means in less than an hour, this place will be so cold you'll be able to see your breathe. Wrap up in all the blankets tonight, it's going to be freezing, ok?"

Raph blinked and gave him a questioning look.

"But can't we try to fix it?"

Nick shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"No, it won't respond to anything. I'll have to call the people at the company that works on this stuff tomorrow to come and fix this shit. So tonight we'll just have to keep warm, alright?"

Raph nodded and swallowed, turning and going into his room. He could already feel the air in the house begin to get chilly. Quickly getting under the covers, Raph curled up in them, after a short time the covers were becoming cold, even though Raph was completely wrapped in them. A shiver ran through his body, making him shudder, his breath could be seen as he stared at the dark room. He couldn't get warm. He couldn't get to sleep like this. He had to do something, but he had every blanket available to him, there was no way to get warmer, at least not alone. The thought of going and sharing the bed with Nick popped in his mind, making his face heat up a little, but he couldn't feel it because he was so cold, deciding that there was no other way,

Raph sighed and sat up, throwing the covers off him, but freezing and shivering violently as he realized the sudden change in temperature. Standing up, Raph quickly walked to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. He seen Nicks door was closed. Silently walking towards it, he knocked gently against it, hoping Nick was still awake.

"Hey Nick, you up? Can I come in?"

He heard a rustle of covers and footsteps, and then the door opened, and appeared his friend who was shivering slightly, dressed in only a pair of tight black boxers.

"Yeah, you can come in...I c-can't sleep in this shit."

Raph stared wide eyed at his friend, his eyes traveling down to the only piece of clothing covering his body. Raph stared for a moment, then looked back up and nodded. Stepping in, Nick closed the door and walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, rubbing his hands together as Raph sat beside him. Shivering a little Raph hugged himself, rubbing his arms in a quick motion to try and warm him self.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" Nick said as he stopped the action with his hands.

"Yeah, its way to cold in my bed, can't stay warm, it fuckin' sucks."

Nick nodded and slid under the covers, trying to relax but due to the cold, his body wouldn't let him as he stayed tense. Raph shivered and sighed, walking back to the entrance to his friend's room.

"Well uh, I guess I'll go back and try to get some sleep, see you tomorrow..."

Raph started to open the door but stop as Nick protested.

"Wait...Raph...if you want you can...sleep in here...for the night...so we don't freeze our asses off..."

Raph turned a little, giving him a questioning glare.

"Ya sure...I mean I'm sure I could sleep if I really tried..."

Nick nodded and lifted up the covers a little, giving the invitation.

"Uh...yeah you can...I mean I'd like to stay warm but I'm alright if it's not ok with the two of us sharing a bed..."

Raph quickly shook his head and walked over, sliding under the covers and scooting close to his friend, but also keeping some distance.

"No, it's fine..."

He could feel his face getting hot. Nick nodded and turned over, his back facing Raph. Raph closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but the cold was still making him tense. Slowly moving a bit closer, Raph gently laid directly behind his friend, his hot breath falling on his neck. Raph was extremely nervous, his hands clasped together and in front of his head, so that he could make sure he wouldn't do anything. Feeling Raph's breath on his neck, he felt the warmth from it travel through his body, heating him up slightly. Needing to get warm so he could sleep, Nick slowly turned over facing Raph as he moved closer to lay his head directly only inches from his friends, there bodies almost touching.

"Sorry...I'm cold...sorry..." Nick said as he gave a worried look.

Raph only gave a small nod and moved closer, his breath shaky as Nick slowly turned over, Raph's arm going to lay over him, bringing him close to press against his body. Raph swallowed and closed his eyes, silently and motionlessly burying his face in Nick's hair, feeling the warmth of his body already begin to warm his own. Nick sighed with relief and pressed back into Raph more, sighing again as his body began to heat up as Raph used the arm that was layed over his stomach to pull him even closer, there body heat joining quickly. Nick closed his eyes and soon his breathing was regular, relaxed and soft.

"Raph..." He breathed softly."I'm glad you're here..."

Raph opened his eyes and looked at Nick's motionless form, the rising and falling of his bare chest. He was majorly turned on, but he ignored the fact and smiled.

"I'm glad yer my friend...thanks fer bein' so nice to me..."

Nick raised his hand and brought it to the one that was resting over his stomach, patting it before falling again to the mattress.

"You deserve people being nice to you, you're a great guy."

Raph grinned and his body relaxed completely, his eyes sliding closed once again as the thought came to his mind. _I guess I do...I have a crush on him...wow..._ He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking that he had never felt this happy, not ever in his life. He never felt the feelings he felt when he was near Nick, they surprised him, shocked him at some points, but he accepted it, and he accepted the fact that he had a crush on his best friend.

**A shout out to xxruthlessxx! I hope you love this update! Thank you for the inspiration!**

**Well that was great! I loved this chapter! I just love it when Raph gets all shy and shit! I hope everybody has enjoyed chapter update, sorry for the long pause in updates! My internet was having problems and all, but now everything is fine! Chapter 7 will be up soon, I promise! Until then please read, and for the love of Raph's beautiful eyes, review! Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter, see you soon my gumdrops!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well everybody, I got a fair amount of reviews so far, hopefully if I do good on this bloody thing, it'll get really famous and shit. As of now I am personally on my own for ideas, I broke up with my boyfriend and we are no longer speaking to one another, so yeah. I hope I'll be able to provide you with equal awesomeness. If anybody has any great ideas that could inspire me or stir up more ideas in my brain then please message me! I'd love to hear them! Well without further delay, here is chapter 7!**

Chapter 7 – A friendly Night Together

The softness of the blankets, the comfort it brought, the warm, soft body next to him, snuggling close to keep the warmth from leaving. Raph didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to stay this way forever. Right next to the person he admired the most. Opening his eyes, Raph inhaled and let the breath slowly leave him, his arms wrapped around the warm body hugging to him, as if seeking protection. Silently and softly Raph ran his hand up and down Nick's head, watching his sleeping crush. He was so at peace at that moment, he thought that nothing could upset him, in fact. That's how he felt when he was around Nick. He was always calm and happy. Raph halted his hand and gently grabbed a handful of his friend's hair, feeling its texture and softness as he laid there, his heart pounding in fear of his friend waking up and finding out what he was doing. Raph smiles gently as Nick let out a soft moan in his sleep, making the turtle cuddle closer to his crush.

Remembering to keep his distance, Raph sadly retreated and got out from the covers, shivering as the cold air hit his body, making him wrap his arms around himself to try and keep warm. Leaving the room, he headed to his own room and gathered his things, getting dressed in his gear and trying his headband securely back to his head. As he silently closed the door, Raph turned and headed down the hall, descending the stairs and heading to the kitchen. He was sure to be quiet as he got himself a pop and drank it slowly, sitting down at the table and thinking. He had a big grin on his face as the events of last night played through his head. He had been able to hold Nick, able to be that close to him, and yet he still wanted more. He knew that if he tried anything it would be bad, so he forced himself to remember to keep his hands to himself, but his mind didn't have to stay silent.

As thoughts began to run through his mind, Raph swallowed hard as his pulse began to quicken and a familiar hardness formed behind his lower plastron. He didn't want to think those thoughts, but he couldn't help it. Shaking his head and standing, Raph took his pop and went into the living room and sat down on the couch, but instantly jumped up with a yelp of shock as his bare skin touched the icy cold fabric.

"Holy shit, fuckin cold! Damn I hate that fuckin' air conditioner!"

Raph growled and stomped up the stairs, giving a long, deadly glare at the device before pointing at it.

"You're lucky you belong to Nick, or I'd already have stabbed ya!"

He walked into his room, pulling out the dresser drawers and picking out clothes. A pair of baggy blue jean pants, a long sleeved shirt that was red like his headband and a pair of large socks for his feet. As he dressed, he took off his gear and noticed that he had never put on human clothes before, besides the trench coat and hat, he was always practically naked. He knew how to dress, but he had never really done it actually. As he finished dressing he noticed a standing mirror beside him. He looked at himself, looked at his sock covered feet and his other clothes. He looked good he thought. Though he was dressed now, you could still tell he was ripped with muscle. A sound came from the door, a knocking sound.

"Uh...come in."

Nick stepped into the room, a cover wrapped around him.

"Hey...why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?"

Raph smirked and shrugged, he liked being mysterious.

"Well I thought I'd take ya somewhere today, to pay ya back for bein' so nice to me and lettin' me stay here and all."

Nick smiled and nodded, happy to be invited by his best friend to go somewhere.

"Sure I'd be happy to go. Just let me go get some clothes on."

Raph nodded and looked at himself in the mirror again as Nick closed the door and went to his room to dress. Getting a thought, Raph exited his room and walked in front of Nick's door, opening it just slightly to look in. He seen Nick drop the cover onto the bed, still dressed in only his boxers. He ruffled his hair and let out a sigh, and then to Raph's surprise and liking he slipped off his boxers, though his back was facing Raph, the red banded turtle couldn't help but stare at his crush's ass. A deep blush forming on his cheeks Raph quickly shut the door and went back into his room, a wide grin on his face as he kept the picture in his mind as he sat down. He felt his cock harden behind his plastron as he thought of how nice it would be to bury his member into that cute ass, but he quickly pushed the thought away and shook his head.

He looked around for a pair of shoes, soon after he found a pair of white sneakers that were a little tight on his feet but they fit snugly. He checked himself in the mirror once more, wondering if the day was going to go well. The door opened and Nick walked in, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t shirt, he had a hat on, it slightly hid his face.

"Alright Raph, let's go to wherever your wanting to go. I need to get out of this damned ice house. I already called the repair people, so they'll come and fix the place up while were gone."

Raph smiled and gave a nod, after checking himself out in the mirror once more they left. Raph led Nick up to the rooftops where he always traveled. At first Raph thought the human would have trouble keeping up with him, but he found out Nick was just as much a Ninja as he himself was. Soon they made it to a slightly dark alley where a sewer lid was its only occupant. Raph lifted the lid and smiles, looking at Nick as he allowed him to go first.

"Ladies first, gotta be a gentleman."

Nick raised his eyebrow at the turtle and laughed, jumping down into the large hole after retorting.

"Yeah whatever, you're the one with no dick even though you're practically naked all the time."

Raph stared down at the hole, wanting to prove his friend so wrong, wanting to show him just how big he was, to have his hands all over it. Raph quickly shook his head and followed his friend down. As they made there way through the sewer passages, Raph pointed the way and soon they were at a small metal door. Nick looked over at Raph, his browed slightly closer together in confusion.

"Where are we? Were in a sewer, so I suspected this to be a trip to your home, to meet your brothers, but if this is the entrance to your place, I'm having a hard time imagining this door being the entrance to a large room with several other rooms."

Raph shrugged and moved to hold the handle of the door.

"Nah, this is my own private place. I come here to get some quiet. It's basically like our home, but a little smaller. Got all the works, I'll show ya."

Nick nodded and Raph opened the door, a loud creaking of the metal sounding through the tunnel, outdoing the flowing water. As they entered, Nick looked around in awe. The place was big, not small. Raph had the entire place to himself, he could do whatever he wanted, and not be disturbed. Nick looked to Raph who was grinning and leaning against the open door.

"This is amazing. You could live here if you wanted, not just use it for a get away. How did you get all of this set up?"

Raph's grin widened and he simply shrugged.

"Simple really, Donnie may be the tech head but I'm not too bad either when it comes to figuring out shit. I may be hot headed and dumb sometimes but I'm not stupid."

Nick smiled and nodded, walking around and taking everything in. The kitchen was a creamy color, with nice looking appliances. Everything was a bit messy but he didn't care. He inspected everything. A few beer cans lay strewn about, and Nick picked them up and tossed them in the trash son after. Raph watched him, embarrassed he had left the place in a mess. As Nick walked back to his red banded friend he smiled widely.

"I like this place a lot. So, what's your big plan, why did you bring me here? You're kidnapping me?"

Raph laughed and smirked.

"Nah, planned on having a fun night with ya. I may not have all those game systems you got, but I got plenty of beer and we can watch movies. I just got a few really bloody movies from Donnie recently."

Nick chuckled and pointed his finger at the red banded terrapin.

"I thought you didn't like scary movies. So why do you have them?"

Raph grunted in frustration and shrugged.

"Not all of em are bad, just the really fuckin' scary ones with undead stuff. Shit like that scares the hell out of me. But...I think I was drunk when I got em because they're undead movies."

Nick laughed and smirked at his friend.

"Wow it must suck to be you. Well no worries. I'll let it slide if you hold my arm and cower in my shoulder again tonight alright?"

Raph glared evilly at his friend who just laughed like crazy and sat down on the soft couch. Raph sat beside of him and punched him in the arm.

"Eh shut it ya dumbass."

Nick giggled and rubbed his arm.

"Well we can watch some movies now before things get too crazy. You know, have some normality before you break out the alcohol and all things as we know it goes straight to hell?"

Raph grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, how about we watch a funny, or a romance?"

Nick raised his hand and bounced on the spot as Raph went over to the movie shelf.

"Romance, I love mushy movies!"

Raph gave a quick nod and looked through his movies. The only movies he had that were about romance were Brokeback Mountain and Hope Floats. He didn't like Hope Floats too much due to the stuffed cats, so he picked Brokeback Mountain. He turned to his friend and held the movie up for him to see.

"Will this be alright? It's a nice romance, sad though kinda."

Nick tilted his head as he read the title.

"Isn't that a movie about two gay cowboys? I mean sure, absolutely. Just curious as to why you have that."

Raph frowned and shrugged, trying to keep his cool.

"Just got it from the dumpster, seriously people are way too idiotic."

Nick nodded as Raph put in the movie, watching as the dark green turtle picked up the remote and clicked the play option. As the movie started Raph made popcorn, and both sat side by side with the popcorn between them, watching the movie. As a certain scene came up Raph blushed madly, glancing at Nick once or twice to see he was to the turtles surprise watching intently. Though the movie was not meant to be erotic, it left much for people to imagine. Nick swallowed and took some popcorn, glancing at Raph and seeing his friend still watching the movie. Nick couldn't help but look back at the screen as the movie progress. Soon the movie was at the part of one of the main characters deaths. This made Nick slightly irritated and he had to speak out.

"Seriously, what is wrong with people? They're gay, so what? It's not like those two are committing a crime, I hate people who jump the gun. I mean if they don't LIKE that they are gay, just avoid them or better yet, forget about them, it's not there business."

Raph looked over at his black haired friend, watching him intently as he thought. What if Raph told him he was gay? What if Nick didn't accept him? Judging by his reaction to that scene Raph thought Nick would take his being gay well, but he couldn't chance it. As the movie ended Raph looked over at his friend and saw he was crying.

"Hey you ok?" The red banded turtle asked in concern.

Nick nodded and wiped his tears away.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just remembering that scene where he found his blue jacket in his closet and he started crying. I love that movie, thank you for showing me it. So...um...what should we do now?"

Raph shrugged and looked at his friend, still a little concerned.

"Well we could start breaking out the beers, I also got vodka and pop to mix it with, or juice. Hey you sure you're alright?"

Nick nodded and smiled, standing and taking out the disc, then placing it back in its case and returning it to the shelf.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a soft spot for romances."

Raph decided to go against further questioning and got the beer and vodka out. Nick said he only drank vodka so he made sure to give Nick the bottle along with juice. They began drinking, just taking shots. Raph drank beer and Nick vodka. Both were buzzed by the 7th shot. Nick smiled and took the quarter. He quite enjoyed spending private time with Raph. After attempting to make the quarter into the small glass and failed, Nick groaned and downed the vodka, groaning as it burned.

"Shit...burns. Good though, how you holdin' up Raph, your just staring at me."

Raph didn't even realize he was staring at his friend, but as he mentioned the fact the turtle looked down at the glass and refilled it.

"Eh sorry, I was thinkin'."

Nick nodded and both continued to drink. Taking shot after shot, before either of them knew it, they were drunk as hell. Giggling and swaying. Nick leaned his body against Raph's muscled arm and rested his head on the turtles shoulder.

"Oh my god...my head is...s-spinning...Raph...y-your drunk..."

Raph looked at his friend and laughed, the action being more a chuckle/giggle more than anything else.

"I'm not drunk ya jackass."

The red banded terrapin in his drunken state rubbed his friend's head, his fingers gently caressing his cheek. Nick didn't mind, he wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or what, but he enjoyed the attention. Leaning more into Raph, Nick allowed himself to be petted like a dog. Raph giggled and pulled him into a hug. Nick accepted the hug, but Raph quickly felt himself running his thumb over his friend's lips, and he was looking straight at the black haired man. Pulling away with a stagger, Raph dropped to the floor with a little groan. Nick being confused layed on the couch and to Raph's surprise was out instantly. Raph blinked in confusion several times, standing with a stagger and walked over to his friend.

"Hey wake up ya lightweight...I ain't drinkin' by myself ya hear! Get up!"

Raph shook his friend again, making the hair on his forehead that was neatly swooped aside fall over his eyes and part of his nose. Raph blinked and stuck his tongue out as he thought. Nick looked so cute when he was drunk, and passed out or asleep. The hair really added on to all of the hotness that his friend possessed. Getting an idea, Raph swallowed and leaned down, his hand going to rest on Nick's cheek as he slowly began to move his lips closer to his friends. His heart was racing, his lips became closer and closer, soon they almost touched. Raph could smell the alcohol on his friends breathe has he breathed. He was so close, so close to finally kissing his crush. Leaning down just a bit more, Raph was able to brush his dark green lips against his friends before he turned to the side in his sleep with a groan. Blinking in surprise, Raph stared at the side of Nick's face, absolutely shocked at how easily his chance was missed.

Sighing in defeat Raph stared at his crush, admiring his beautiful features and flawless skin. With a big smile, Raph placed a gentle yet long kiss on his cheek, then went over to the lounge chair and fell asleep, the tingle of the kiss he had just performed still on his lips.

**Hello! I'm so, so sorry for my long delay in updates! My life has LITERALLY been hell! I've went through a terrible break up, TWICE! And not to mention, one of my best friends died. I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting. Here is chapter 7, enjoy. Chapter 8 will be up sometime in the near future!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well as of now I am finally on my new laptop. And when I say it rules I mean it rules! I'm much more motivated to write now! Yes! Well here is chapter 8. **

Chapter 8 – The Nightwatcher and the Soldier

Everything was odd after that night. Not for both men, but for Raph. He couldn't keep his mind off of those thoughts. They flooded his mind, made him horny constantly, nothing could distract him from the bliss those thoughts brought when he touched himself while alone in his room in the Lair or the one in Nick's home. He tried everything he could think of. He'd meditated, he'd trained, and he'd even read a bit of a book. But in the end none of it helped. After that night, Raph took Nick home, and they decided that Raph should stay home for awhile, which that's what Raph wanted to do in the first place. It had been about a week since that night.

Raphael awoke suddenly, the shock of the floor hitting his face making him scream out in pain as he threw himself back, hoping to ease the pain. But he only made himself hit the back of his head on the hard cement floor. He cursed loudly in pain, one hand clutching his bleeding beak, the other holding the back of his throbbing skull. He had been falling out of bed a lot recently and every time one of his brothers would come in to check up on him. He counted down, he knew exactly when one of his brothers would come barging into the room. 5….4….3….2….1…Raph heard a knock, and was about to send the other away, but they barged right in. This time it was Leo who walked in.

"Are you alright Raph?"

Raph nodded and stood with a grunt, shrugging off his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just go."

Leo was about to listen to his younger brothers advice, but decided to push further.

"Why do you keep falling out of bed, are you having bad dreams or something?"

Even though Raph didn't want to say anything, and just wanted Leo to leave he was too tired, too exhausted to argue with his brother.

"I…..yeah, somethin' like that. Bad dream, scary shit and stuff that I don't wanna happen. Like, the last time it was where I fell from a 10 story building, and there was no help or nothin'." He thought it best to lie. He could never tell his brothers he was gay.

Leo nodded and put a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder.

"There just dreams, remember what Master Splinter used to say. Dreams cannot hurt you, so you need not fear them."

Raph nodded and gave a small smile.

"You really miss the old rat don't ya?"

Leo smiled and nodded.

"I think we all do Raph…"

Raph gave a small chuckle before lying down, closing his eyes, expecting to hear his brother's footsteps retreating, but instead Leo stayed.

"So, how's your friend, this Nick guy?"

Raph opened his eyes and looked at his brother, studying him. There was a reason why Leo was questioning him.

"He's doing good, decided to stay here for a bit, then go see what he's up too again. Maybe I'll go tomorrow."

Leo hmmm'd in response. Apparently he didn't like that idea.

"Raph your gone for days at a time, spending your hours both day and night with a human, a human who could easily let it slip that you're a mutant turtle, or you two could go someplace and somebody sees you. When you go out you don't even take your trench coat and hat. You're risking our safety."

Raph glared at his brother, his temper was starting to build up.

"Listen, I don't need your shit, ok? We go to places that are lowly crowded. We went to the movies, that was the only public place we went, and that time I DID have my trench coat on and shit thank you very fuckin' much. I'm not a fuckin' kid Leo. I know how to take care of myself! I don't need your 'voice of reason' telling me what I can and can't do, got it!"

Leo was utterly shocked at his brother's words. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to speak up, wanted to argue with his brothers words, but he knew in the back of his mind Raph was right. Giving a heavy sigh, Leo sat down next to his brother and looked at the cement floor.

"I know I'm just trying to look out for you. I have to keep this family together...I don't mean to be the bad leader….I'm just worried."

Raph wanted to smart off, but hearing his older brother talk to him in such a sad tone, it brought him down to earth and he sighed silently.

"I know Leo. I'm sorry, I…I know how to take care of myself, so don't worry. I'm not stupid, alright?"

Leo gave a small nod and a wide smile. He patted Raph on the shoulder, telling his brother he loved him before he left, leaving Raph all alone with his thoughts. Even though Raph knew Leo didn't mean anything by the 'I love you' line, he still got a chuckle out of it. Lying down on the bed, the amber eyed turtle closed his eyes, trying to find some peace in the depths of sleep.

Nick walked silently through his house, his feet barely making any type of noise. His hair was messy and hanging in his eyes, he gave a soft groan as he sat down in the kitchen chair, silently looking around, thinking of Raph. He wondered where the green turtle was, if he was alright, and if he was having fun. Nick had to admit without Raph there it was quite boring at the house. He missed his best friend, how they laughed together, how Raph always came up with the oddest ideas that sounded insane but were extremely fun. Nick admitted that he had grown quite used to having Raph around. And now that he was gone. Everything seemed dull and boring. Silently making something to eat Nick ate silently at the table and thought.

'_Maybe I should invite him over again. I miss him a lot. He made things fun. I'll give him a call in a minute…_'

He finished his food and washed the dishes he dirtied. After he sat down on the living room couch and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Raph's number he had gotten from the hot head the morning after their little drinking party underground. He heard the phone ring and waited for the answer.

-Hello?-

"Hey Raph its Nick, you wanna come up and hang out, it's boring here."

He heard a sound as if Raph was moving around on something, most likely he was lying down. It was almost 10 o clock at night.

-Well I'm really tired man, how about tomorrow, I'll be there to wake you up, then you can have a good day from lookin' at my pretty face.-

Nick chuckled and shifted on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah whatever big guy, just get your green ass over here tomorrow, alright?"

-Yeah alright. You goin' out tonight?-

Nick blinked at the odd question.

"Possibly why, want me to stop by and meet your brothers?"

-Nah just wonderin'. And if ya run into the Nightwatcher tell em I said yo. Me and him are tight.-

Nick blinked a couple of times, his voice rising a little from the mentioning of his hero.

"Really, you know the Nightwatcher! Well….alright….I'll let him know if I bump into him. Hopefully he won't have to save my ass again."

He heard Raph chuckle lightly before speaking in his casual Brooklyn accent.

-Hehehe funny. Well g'night man.-

Nick gave a small wave out of habit and smiled.

"Night buddy, don't hit your head or anything." He clicked the phone off and tossed it down onto the couch cushion.

Giving a small sigh the black haired male rose and went to his room to dress for the night. Wearing a short sleeve blue shirt, a pair of tight jeans that were ripped in the front for style, and a pair of white and black shoes as he headed out, planning to scout for the Nightwatcher, and if he had to, get into an unfair fight. Walking down the busy streets he looked around, noticing a bunch of those gang members just standing around like nothing was happening, but as they spotted him, they became quiet and began to follow him, or whisper to each other. Either way they went about it, soon there were multiple small groups of the people, all following him every turn, every alley he took. He didn't dare fight in an alley again, he needed a wide space. Where he could jump and spread his legs for a good, hard kick.

The park sounded like a good place, and it only had maybe a few people in it, mostly just couples and all. He headed for the park, smirking to himself as he ran his hand over the back of his jean waist band, two combat knives fit snugly in there sheathes side by side. He much rather preferred a sword, but he had to keep discrete. As he entered the park, he saw a flick of silver on the rooftop of a nearby building. Glancing up he smiled, knowing who it was. Stopping beside a bench Nick turned to regard all of the people, quick a bit of them had gathered, all scattered. He smiled and ran a hand through his shaggy straight hair.

"If I'm correct this means all of you want to hurt me, right?"

A few of them nodded, cracking there knuckles or chuckling lightly. They all thought they were so strong and cool. Nick glanced at a few of them.

"Well….if this does happen….the police will be here in a matter of minutes, correct?"

A few frowned but a big muscled thug spoke up, he was in the front row.

"You'll be dead by then bitch…"

Nick smiled widely and looked at the big man, eyeing his muscles.

"I think I'll have trouble with you…you're quite the bulky one aren't you…"

The man grinned and chuckled darkly, flexing his muscles and stepping forward.

"Damn right. I'm gonna go first, this guy won't even get up from the first punch."

One of the thugs spoke up.

"Um…Mark….that's not a good idea…He's tough, he's the one who was able to get some really good hits on Hun…"

The man laughed and pointed at Nick, regarding his seemingly slim figure.

"THIS guy can fight, ha! You guys are joking!"

Nick smiles and watched them bicker, but in the end he came to the ready as the bulky man walked towards him, clenching his fists tightly. The black haired man slid into a weak looking fighting stance, but it was actually for quickness and precision. The man struck hard and fast, much quicker than Nick anticipated. Jumping back and bringing the back of his foot to the man's face, Nick growled softly as his kick was successful, sending the bulky man back a couple of feet. He shook his head and looked at Nick with a smile.

"That kind of hurt…"

As he charged again, Nick stepped to the side as he punched, then brought his elbow down on the man's neck, then used his other hand to ram two of his fingers into a very critical pressure point, sending the man sprawling and gasping to the ground. Now putting his attention to the others, who were advancing to fight as well, Nick jumped back and looked around quickly. He was going to lose, but he could at least keep the act up for awhile. Jumping into the air and spinning around, Nick landed a swift kick to two of the thugs' heads, knocking them to the ground. As he landed he blocked a few punches and countered with a devastating palm to the face that crushed the man's nose. Turning to face the other crowds, who now stood still, there eyes wide and some filled with fear. More charged, raising their fists as Nick backed up a little and prepared to face them. But he stopped as a wide bulky grey figure landed in front of him, body fully armored and head covered with a grey helmet. Nick jumped back and breathed steadily as his savior took them on, and soon had them all on the ground, hurt or unconscious.

Nick stared at the Nightwatcher, taking in all the detail of his outfit, and the tight fabric that defined those bulging muscles. Shaking his head, he found it extremely odd as to why he was thinking of the Nightwatchers body in that fashion. As the Nightwatcher turned to face Nick the black haired man bowed his head.

"You alright…?"

Nick looked up and nodded, noticing that he was only a few feet away. With a nod Nightwatcher turned and began to run off into the night, but stopped as Nick yelled out.

"Wait…please…I don't know you…You've saved my life more than once…please…at least…allow me to spend some time with you."

Raph turned and stared at Nick, he knew he was just curious about him, but that was alright. With a smile behind his mask, Raph nodded and Nick gave a big grin, though it couldn't be seen.

"Thank you…"

Soon both were on top of a tall building, staring down at the city. Raph had led Nick through the many ways to go about climbing walls or getting to building rooftops. Nick looked at the Nightwatcher and smiled.

"Thanks again…for saving me. For some reason your always around when I'm in trouble."

Raph gave a small nod and turned his head, his covered eyes staring at Nick. He decided to speak due to the helmet, thinking it wouldn't reveal anything.

"Well I gotta watch over ya…"

Nick blinked a couple of times, staring at the Nightwatcher intensely before speaking.

"Watch over me, why? Am I important or something?"

Raph looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet a little, even though he knew his identity was safe, it was still very complicated to admit his feelings to the guy he liked.

"Well…I uh….I kinda…like ya…."

Nick blinked a couple of times, a few seconds needed for the Nightwatcher's words to kick in. As they did, he took a shocked step back, his eyes wide. _What…He likes me…I'm not…I don't like…guys…._Odd Enough as it was, Nick found himself silent, unable to object to his hero's claim, or to even question if he was sure. His heart pounded, and his palms were beginning to sweat. He wanted to say no, to object and run away, but he couldn't. His pulse raced, as his hero in armor began to move closer to him. Within a matter of seconds Raph was directly in front of him, his calm, covered eyes staring into Nick's shocked wide ones.

Raph had a deep red blush on his cheeks behind the helmet. He was never so close to Nick this way, their bodies were almost touching. His gloved hand was beginning to reach out, attempting to hold the younger man's cheek. As Nick felt his hero's hand on his cheek, he gasped softly, his eyes never wavering from the clouded mysterious ones of his hero. Raph used the touch to gently pull him closer, his helmet now mere inches from Nick's face. Nick was utterly speechless, not only was he able to move, but he found himself not fighting back against the much larger man's touch. He didn't understand why this was happening, but he found himself move into the Nightwatcher's touch, his muscular body lightly pressed against the armor. Raph shuddered under his helmet, his other hand coming to rest on Nick's hip, his fingers rubbing gently at his jeans.

Nick blinked once and swallowed hard, his breathing heavy as he felt the Nightwatcher's hands on him. Raph leaned down, rubbing the part of his helmet where his mouth would have been against Nick's lips, making the other male gasp softly from the cold metal. Nick couldn't believe this was happening, but he didn't pull away, and he couldn't seem to get over that fact. His hand came up to rest against the leather of his hero's armor, his breathe shaky as he hesitantly presses his mouth to the metal of the Nightwatcher's helmet of his own accord.

Raph smiled behind the mask, Nick was getting into it. He may actually be able to pull this off. His gloves hands ran up at down Nick's sides, making the other man whimper softly. Raph smiled even wider, moving Nick back to pres him against the brick wall, their bodies connected, Raph's breathe becoming shaky and his cock hardening behind his lower plastron. Nick whimpered softly, feeling his hero's hands on him made him press harder into the larger man, begging for more contact.

"P-please….more…."

Raph's eyes widened at the words he heard. Nick wanted more, and Raph would gladly grant his crush's wish. In a fluid movement Raph spun Nick around, pressing the man's chest and head against the brick as he yanked off his helmet, tossing it to the ground as he leaned forward, attacking his friend's neck with vicious bites and licks. Nick gasped loudly, his mouth open slightly as a loud moan escaped him. His hands reached back, clutching at the Nightwatcher's leather clad thighs, searching for that one warm spot, searching for the bulge he knew was there between those perfect legs. He thought himself insane for wanting such things from a man, but the passion, the intensity, it was all too great. He had no idea who this man was, which brought even more arousal from the situation, and he couldn't help but moan loudly with each bite his hero made to his sensitive neck.

Raph continued to attack his crush's neck, giving into his desire and his insane need for contact as his teeth bit down hard, leaving marks as he licked and bit at the soft neck. His hands trailed over Nick's thighs and sides, moving to between his legs to his inner thighs. Nick panted softly and leaned his head back, his right hand finding the bulge between his muscled hero's legs, and indeed it was very large. The massive feel of the bulge made him shudder. He squeezed gently, earning a loud groan from his helmetless hero. Raph panted and bucked into Nick's hand, growling softly as he disguised his voice so he wouldn't be caught.

"Like what you feel?"

Nick swallowed and moaned loudly as he felt his neck being bitten again, arching his back and squeezing the insane bulge tight.

"A-ahhh yes, I love it!"

Raph grinned and bucked into his friend's hand more, panting softly as his own hand reached between his friend's legs to find a hard bulge. Giving a wide grin and reaching into the back pocket of his suit Raph pulled out a strip of black cloth, tying it securely around Nick's eyes. When he knew Nick couldn't see, Raph spun him around, pressing his body to the others.

"You want me...?" Raph growled in his disguised voice, it was similar to his natural voice, but a lot deeper and with a slightly different accent.

"Yes….I-I do…" Nick groaned out loudly in pleasure.

Raph grinned and rubbed his friend's bulge slowly, making the other male groan softly. Nick pressed against his hero desperately, his body craving more, needing to have everything the other male had to offer. Raph felt how desperate Nick was and was glad to meet his demands, his and rubbed all over his legs, moving his fingers up under his friend's shirt to rub at the muscled body. Nick panted and pressed into his hero, his hands clutching at the bottom of the shirt and he began to yank it off, but Raph stopped him and grabbed both his hands with one single and raised them high, pinning Nick to the wall. Nick licked his lips and whimpered, his lips parted and his breathe falling on Raph's face, he was so horny, he was pressing himself into his hero desperately. His actions making him look like a slut.

Raph grinned and leaned forward, his lips just almost touching his friend's. But he stopped as he realized he was being a sneak. He wanted Nick to know it was him he was kissing, not just his fantasy man. Raph wanted Nick to know it was his best friend doing these things. Panting and pulling away, Raph put on his helmet and undid the tie on Nick's eyes, the young man blinked and panted, staring at his hero with wide eyes.

'N-Nightwatcher…what…"

Raph put a hand to his friend's mouth.

"Sorry…We'll continue some other time, alright? I gotta go."

Nick stared in confusion at his hero and crush but he looked down and sighed, collecting his self mentally.

"Yeah, your right, I um…I'll see you again…same place...next week?"

Raph nodded and turned. Running and jumping to the next building, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts. Nick replayed the events through his head, his hand absentmindedly rubbing himself. After a few minutes he decided to head home. Thoughts of the Nightwatcher and the faint tingle of his hands on his body lingering with him throughout the night, though neither man knew of the dark figure that hid within the shadows on a nearby building, the shadow had witnessed everything, though specific details of the Nightwatchers true identity was impossible due to being so far away. They had no idea of their audience, and never suspected a thing.

**Well after much hard work and many, many distractions Chapter 8 is finally finished! Yes! Forgive me if any of this isn't interesting, I am trying my best. If you don't like or, or if you have any ideas to give my brain a kick start to some great ideas. I'd really appreciate it! I always work better if I have people helping me with it. I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
